


The Move

by NiaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), SanSan - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Arya - Freeform, Arya Stark - Freeform, Buildup, Cute, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Joffrey - Freeform, Love, Mistakes, NON/CON, Overcoming Trauma, Party, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebelling, Romance, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sansa - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, School, Sexual Assault, Sexual Assult, Sisters, Slow Burn, Trouble, Work In Progress, courtcase, firstfic, friends - Freeform, happiness, mature - Freeform, new home, sansan, self love, slowburn, the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaStark/pseuds/NiaStark
Summary: Modern SanSan AU -The Starks move from Winterfell too a little countryside village, Sansa is worried about starting a new school, then the principles son Joffrey takes interest in her and the relationship will turn her life completely upside down, luckily for her Joffrey’s neighbour, Sandor always keeps a watchful eye.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Rivers, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fic on this site! I used to write years ago when I was like 15 and got no readers lol so please go easy on me🙀 but now I’m 23 and haven’t wrote a fic since - but I have been loving Sansan and all the great stories on here really inspired me too take a step into the community! 
> 
> I hope this story is okay I apologise for any grammar mistakes if you spot any. - Please enjoy the story and leave me a comment would love too talk to some Sansan shippers:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So in this fic there will be a scene of an attempted assault/rape, the story is how the character overcomes and tries to gain justice from it. :)

Prologue

The rain fell heavy against the car window, Ned could barley make out where he was going. He had gotten his family lost for hours now, all in search for the new town they were moving too. A beautiful little countryside village called Willow Bay, known for its country charm, beautiful lakes and luscious greenery. It was the perfect change from the Stark families previous home, Winterfell which was a castle left too Ned from his family. It always felt cold and lonely. 

Now that his three eldest children were off on their own it left Ned and Cat with their 4 younger children. So a perfect family cottage in a small town was the perfect place too feel more at home. Ned was certain the smaller space would bring them all a lot closer. 

The kids, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all sat in the back of the family car, bored from the long drive and getting extremely irritated, their mother Catelyn decided they play eye spy too pass the time. But there wasn’t a lot too see against the strong gails. Ned was nervous driving along the coastal route, the car shook against the wind. Their new home was situated atop the mountains, looking down upon the village. It was the home of Neds dreams.

....

The Starks finally arrived at their cottage, it was a lovely brick building, with flowers filling the garden with colour. A long cobble path lead the way through the front garden to the strong, wooden black door.

They all counted to three before running into the wild thunderstorm awaiting them from the safety of the car. 

Braving the roar of the rain they reached the door as Ned fumbled through his keys. “Dad please open the door!” “Dad go!” The kids roared at him as he clumsily made his way through out the dozens of keys he owned, “wait a damn minute! I’ve got it calm down!” He yelled as the rain muffled any sounds he made.

Eventually he got through the lock and they were all filled with relief as they entered the home. 

The home had been furnished before they moved in so they were all ready to settle in. 

Ned decided too light a fire to warm everyone up. “How about I make us a hot chocolate?” Cat suggested. Arya laughed “yeah sounds good.. but.. RACE YOU ALL TO FIND THE BEST ROOM!” She jetted past her siblings in hopes to score the largest bedroom. Her brothers followed after her pushing each other against the walls of the stairs to beat one another. Catelyn just laughed to herself as she walked on into the kitchen.

Sansa however did not care which room she would get, if the room was smaller it meant it was cosier. She went to the living room and sat beside her dad who was busy lighting the fire, she sat by his side and looked into the flames.

“Dad do I have to go to the school here, it’s my last year can’t you homeschool me?” Ned looked at her with confusion “now why would you want to do that you were always happy at school back home, what’s with the apprehension?”

She looked down at her cold hands and held herself tight, the thought of new people who had already settled in while she was an outsider terrified her. “Back home I had friends, but here everyone is settled in, I’m just worried nobody will like me”. She looked down and played with her fingers. He put an arm around her “I know it’s hard but you’ll be surprised, you will be brave tomorrow I know you can do it.” She just smiled, and pretended she was alright she always tried to please her parents. 

Though it played on her mind all evening, as they gathered for diner, Arya shared her anticipation for starting a new school, all the kids were going to be at the same one so that was somewhat comforting for Sansa. 

She had a best friend called Jeyne back home who she missed already and Arya her sister, she considered her a best friend, she knew as her sister she could trust her. They were opposites but balanced each other out nicely. 

As the first evening came to a close Sansa went to her new room, the walls were bare for now and the sheets plain too but soon she would make it a happy place to chill out in. she could already see it now, pink walls and fairy lights and beautiful bedding. “Soon I’ll feel more at home” she whispered. She put her hair up in a ponytail as she sat in her bed, staring out the window at the rain. She snuggled into her sheets as the thoughts of tomorrow raced through her mind. She knew she could do it. Sansa was well liked at her other school, although not overly popular, she was a likeable girl and there was no reason why others here wouldn’t think the same. 

She finally settled her thoughts after watching some  
movies on her phone, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted of into dreams.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think?! Don’t be afraid to leave me a comment and I’ll get back to you👏🏼😊


	2. Take A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa’s first day of her new school arrives, it would be safe to say she didn’t learn a lot today...

She woke up in her bed, peaceful at first, before the daunting realisation of having to face a new school awaited. She huddled into her sheets wishing she could hide here all day in her bed where she was safe from this new world she must enter. 

But with the sounds of her siblings overly loud voices filling the house she figured she should get up too. 

She took extra care with her appearance today, she wanted to leave a good impression on her classmates. Luckily everyone wore a school uniform so she didn’t have the stress of picking an outfit out. It was classic uniform, a simple white shirt and a navy jumper and skirt. She brushed her hair and tied it in a little ponytail with a navy ribbon to match and headed towards the door, ready to leave.

The kids stood in the hall waiting for Ned to drive them to school. He finally came along shoving a slice of toast in his mouth, “come on you lot, let’s go” and they stepped on out the front door to a beautiful morning sun shining upon the puddles of rain the storm had left behind. 

“You nervous?” Ned asked placing a hand on Sansa’s shoulder. “I can do this” she smiled and she got into the family car with her siblings. They were all going through this experience together she wasn’t the only newbie she tried to reassure herself.

The drive down the hill of their little street was simply beautiful the scenery was stunning with the gorgeous green grass mountains and the view of the sea beyond. 

They reached the towns centre within 10 minutes. There it was Willow Bay College. It wasn't the biggest school, but this was a pretty small town. Sansa pushed herself out of the car forcing herself to be brave or else she’d never go in. She let Arya lead the way as she seemed as confident as ever to be going in. 

But alas she had to bid her sister goodbye as she went to her classroom. Arya could tell her sister was anxious “You’ll be okay you know, I’ll meet you for lunch soon” she smiled at her big sister before she walked on. Sansa took a deep breath as she walked into the classroom. The students were all to busy chatting to one another to even notice her arrival. She glanced around and wondered “where do I even fit in amongst these people? And where do I begin to get to know any of them” it was all so over whelming and her teacher bumped into her as she blocked the doorway. She blushed and felt embarrassed on top of it all. She apologised immediately and walked to find a seat. She was clueless as to where to sit everyone was placed already. They looked at her with dullness in their eyes. Her teacher walked behind sensing her discomfort “the new girl? Please take a seat next too Joffrey”. 

She was feeling so dumb but grateful that he picked her a seat next to someone, so now she wouldn’t look a complete fool trying to find a seat beside someone who really rather she wouldn’t. 

She walked towards her new neighbour Joffrey. “Hello sunshine” he smiled up at her. She sat her books down and sat beside him “Hi I’m Sansa.. I’m so sorry he made me sit next to you i-“ he stopped her “a pretty girl like you can sit next to me, don’t feel embarrassed, Infact sit with me in our other classes, I’d be more than happy to make your first day more comfortable for you”. With that she felt utter relief “Really? Thank you, that is kind of you, but I don’t want to be a bother” she blushed and hoped he couldn’t see it. “Nonsense I want you with me”. He wanted her with him. Sansa was smiling hard on the inside, How has she gotten someone to hang around with within the first half hour of starting, “maybe this wouldn’t be so bad” she thought as she wrote today’s date on the corner of her page. 

The lesson came too a close and Joffrey helped her pack up her books for her next lesson. They walked from the classroom and into the halls, Sansa felt a lot more confident now as she walked with Joffrey. The other girls looked at them like they were famous. “You must be popular, why is everyone staring?” she asked. “Well I don’t mean to brag but I am the top man around this school. I’m rich and I have the best car, it’s parked outside if you want to see it?” Although she found his bragging to be a little strange she was intrigued by Joffrey, she loved the notion of being with the most popular boy. Especially when she knew nobody else. Why would he want her when she had nobody. But deep down Sansa always played by the rules “We will be late for class but after school maybe we can see your car?” She asked hoping he wouldn’t turn her down. “My mother is the principal i have no rules here, come on with me my dear” he took her hand and without question she followed him out to the parking lot. It was easy to see which car was his as his number plate displayed his name.. 

“Heart Eater I’ve called her. Come I’ll open that door for you” he moved proudly letting her into Heart Eater. “Wow this is amazing I could never own a car like this I’d be afraid of scratching it!” She felt the leather seats and tried her best to sit pretty. He just laughed as she around in wonder. 

He had one hand on the steering wheel and looked into her eyes “Where shall we go? You name it and I’ll take us? Seeing as it’s our first date I’ll let you decide.” 

A first date. On her first day.. Sansa was dying on the inside trying to hold back her smile. “A date. Wow, uh I don’t know what about our classes? My father would kill me for missing my first day..” she wanted to scream at herself for being so boring but she knew this wouldn’t be good for her if her father found out. 

But before she could stop him he began driving. 

“Joffrey!” She laughed “where are taking us” she felt so bad but the situation felt so right. “A little pub in town called The Windflower, my neighbour works there and since we’re 18 now we can go for a drink there. He won’t rat me out either I pay him to keep my secrets”. He winked at her. “Its a little early to be drinking don’t you think?” “Nono a hot chocolate was what I was going for, you’ve got a crazy crazy mind my dear.. but if you want too her drunk at this hour I wont stop you” she playfully hit him as Sansa wouldn’t dream of drinking at this time, he laughed as he drove along. 

They reached the pub and he opened the door for her as they pulled up too The Windflower. It was a cozy looking building and a log fire greeted them with warmth as they entered the room. 

Joffrey and Sansa sat near the little fire and looked through the drink menu. “Ah there he is” Joffrey leaned back in his chair “dog come on over” As the man came over Sansa couldn’t help but stare at the burns on the side of the mans face, she quickly looked to Joffrey in attempts not to be rude. “Sansa this is The Hound, my neighbour I was telling you about, we are great pals arnt we dog?” Joffrey patted the tall man on the back. The Hound however didn’t look amused at the boys banter “shouldn’t you two be at school?” “Oh dog come on you wouldn’t tell my mum I’m out here would you? And besides school is the same old drab everyday we won’t be missing much. How does £50 sound to keep you quiet?” “Done” the man said as he took Joffreys money and walked back to the bar. 

“Dog two hot chocolates” Joffrey shouted over. 

Sansa was feeling so bad about being here. Even Joffreys neighbour looked displeased. But she decided not to show it, she had to be cool many girls would kill to be in her position right now. 

Joffrey went to the bathroom and The Hound brought down the hot chocolates. Sansa was feeling uncomfortable having to interact with the man while Joffrey was not here to do so. She tried her best to keep her head down while he sit the drinks down “Thank you” she said looking down at the table. “Can’t even look at me can you?” He said with an irritated tone. “What? no I am sorry, it’s just i should be in school and I worry about being here..” she secretly loved being here with Joffrey but the presence of the big man and his scars made her feel awkward. She didn’t know where to look. “Well girl if you’re scared of missing one bloody day of school then youll be a wreck when you see what your lover boy is really like” and with that he walked away. ‘Why is he trying to scare me?’ She thought. Joffrey has been nothing but nice too her and he was popular, maybe he was a bit of a bad boy, but so what? Joffrey didn’t scare her at all. If anyone seemed scary it was the hound with his burnt face. She ignored his comments and enjoyed her hot chocolate with Joffrey when he returned. The two got to now each other and Sansa laughed throughout the whole date. She could see The Hound glance at them from behind the bar as he served customers. But she was having to much fun to even care about his judgements. Joffrey was wonderful and treated her very well. 

It was 3pm now Sansa couldn’t believe that she had spent the whole day in this little pub with Joffrey. As she looked to her phone she saw Arya had rang her three times at lunch she forgot she was meant to meet her. “Excuse me Joffrey I have to call my sister, we’ve been having such a good time that I forgot to even check my phone” he put his hand on hers and rubbed it as she called her sister “of course go ahead” 

Arya began too ring her instead “where are you? You weren’t there at lunch, dad is here we are all in the car waiting for you?” Sansa had to come up with something, she could never reveal that she wasn’t in school all day while her dad was waiting for her to go home. She made up a quick lie to get her out of meeting them for a ride home “I met a friend today and they are giving me a ride home I’ll meet you at the house soon” Arya replied with boredom “alright see ya”. 

“Joffrey I’m so sorry but could you bring me home now please?” She really didn’t want the date to end but she felt guilty and thought it best to return home. “Of course my sweet lady” he stood and helped her from her chair. “I had the most splendid date with you and I’d love to get to know you more.. maybe another time after school hours we can do something” he smiled.  
“I would love that” she said grinning internally.

He moved towards her and pulled her in for a little kiss.. it was magical. Until the hound approached their table “Yo lovers move it along, you’ve been hogging this table all bloody day” Sansa couldn’t help but look down at her shoes hoping Joffrey would do the talking and with that the two left Joffrey just laughed at The Hound as they left. She didn’t bother to look back just gave a simple “thank you” and went on her way. 

Once she got home she ran to Aryas room and filled her in about every detail of her day including the date. She trusted her sister with her life. Arya laughed in disbelief “Sansa what on earth? You of all people ditching school on day one, that’s priceless, but your boy sounds like a tool but whatever turns you on” Sansa hit her with a pillow playfully and the two giggled as Sansa swooned over her new love. “Oh Arya I cant believe I was worried! Today worked out like a dream, ditching school and being whisked away by the most popular boy in school? How did I get so lucky” she sighed happily as she looked up at the clouds outside the window. “I’m so excited to go to school tomorrow..” Arya looked at her mockingly “Seven Hells..” 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter I really hope you liked it, if you’re enjoying it let me know it would honestly make my day😂👏🏼


	3. A Flawless Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa actually attends school today and meets a new friend. Joffrey and Sansa have a date at his house.

As the sunlight crept through her window, Sansa awoke with the warmth of the sun radiating on her cheeks. She shifted from her dreams and into reality, excited for the day that awaited her. Memories of her date with Joffrey played through her mind and she did not want to stay in her bed a second longer, she was so excited to see him. She sprung from her bed and got ready for the day.

She brushed her teeth, applied her makeup super quickly and got ready before heading downstairs. 

“Wow someone’s in a rush” Arya laughed towards her as she poured her cereal. Catelyn also picked up on Sansas high energy “For someone who worried about a new school you sure seem excited to be attending?” Cat looked at her with apprehension. Sansa brushed off their comments “maybe it wasn’t as bad as I thought, it’s a nice school and my classmates are nice” she tried to play it cool around her mother even though Arya knew the true reason as to why Sansa was so excited for the school day. She ate her meal and tried to hide her smile around her family.

Ned brought the kids to school again and Arya and Sansa walked in together. Joffrey spotted Sansa as he stood by the school doors. “Sansa come over” She looked at Arya afraid to leave her alone “Go on” Arya said, she didn’t seem to mind at all that her sister was being called over, Arya herself was fitting into the school just fine and already made friends if her own.

Sansa walked over to Joffrey who was standing with a girl, it made her feel uneasy as she walked towards them and jealous ran through her body “Sansa this is Margery” he said looking proud to be stood by the two beautiful girls. Sansa tried to cover how bothered she was by the fact Joffrey was standing with this girl she very pretty and she couldn’t see no reason why Joffrey wouldn’t be interested in her. 

But she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, “It’s nice too meet you Margery I’m Sansa” the girl smiled at Sansa “hello Sansa it’s a pleasure to meet you Joffrey told me about your date yesterday I believe you both had a lovely time?” Sansa was surprised that Joffrey had told her about the date, perhaps that the two were simply just friends? “Yes we had a nice day..” she replied sheepishly. The girls discussed their classes and timetables for the day and Sansa found her to be quite sweet. But something bothered her.

Margery pulled out her phone “Sansa could I take your number? We are having a party this weekend at my house and I would just love you to come”. “A party?” She replied “I don’t have anyone to go with are you sure you would want me there?” She was embarrassed she knew she would be a nobody at the party. Then Joffrey cut in “oh nonsense, you will be my guest Sansa, you are one of us now i won’t have you feeling left out and alone do you understand?” He linked her arm and looked sternly into her eyes and she could swear right there she wanted too faint she had never felt so wanted in her life and she was truly grateful to be liked by the most popular people in the school. 

The bell rang for her first class, Science it was, and Sansa was nervous about this class as she didn’t have Joffrey with her. She went into the room and sat at her assigned seat. Two guys sat facing her and the chair beside her remained empty. 

The two boys in front of her whispered and laughed as they drew cartoons on to their book. She felt paranoid that maybe they were talking about her. Until the boy pulled out an orange marker and coloured in his cartoon figure with orange hair. The boys sniggered and started to chant the words “ginger, ginger” Sansa stared at them trying to hold a strong front when she really just wanted to cry. 

She was proud of her hair colour for it was truly beautiful, but there was always one or two immature dweebs making fun of the colour. She looked down and waited for the moment to pass. She didn’t want them to see her cry. She felt so vulnerable and lonely and she wished Joffrey was here. 

Then came a voice behind her “wow original! as if we haven’t heard that shit joke before.” The boys the shut up. Sansa turned to see another red haired girl sit next too her. “Ygritte’s my name, sorry about those two twats, they are clearly both in diapers seeing as they find ginger jokes to be comedy” she snarled towards them. “I’m Sansa” she smiled nervously at her. She was so happy to at least meet someone nice in this class who she could sit with and was able to back themselves against mean comments. 

“So Sansa you’re new here?” Ygritte asked as she lit the bunsen burner for their science project. “Yes, I started yesterday, I’m liking it so far I met a nice boy who has been showing me around so I’m not as big of loser as I may seem in this class” she laughed trying to brush of the embarrassment of being picked on. “Oh you met a boy who is he? I’ll definitely know him” Ygritte glanced at her excitedly. “He is called Joffrey and I am sure you do know him he-“ Ygritte stopped her from continuing her sentence “Joffrey? You like Joffrey.” She shook her head “I mean no offence Sansa but he’s a prick, he’s known for being a spoilt brat who treats girls like crap” Sansa didn’t know what to say “he’s been nice to me so far, a lot of people seem to have a problem with him but I’m afraid I can’t judge him as he has really made me feel at ease here” It was true that Sansa was wary about what people were saying but something about Joffrey and how he had been so nice too her made her feel safe and wanted it kept her faith in him alive.

Ygritte looked at her and smiled “look what do I know? He hasn’t been mean to me either but it’s just rumours I’ve heard..maybe he is nice” Ygritte looked at her trying not to crush the girls hopes. 

The class came to an end and soon it was lunch time. Sansa walked with Ygritte out of the classroom and straight to lunch as she didn’t have a clue where to go and Ygritte was more than happy to guide her to her first day to the cafeteria. They both met with Arya and the three sat together discussing their day. 

Arya and Ygritte were quiet alike and had a lot in common. Sansa felt out of the conversation as the two girls chatted, instead she looked around and hoped to see Joffrey instead. 

“Sansa? Sansa? Hello??” Arya snapped her fingers in Sansa’s face. “Holy hells Yrgitte you’re right she is in love!” The two girls laughed. “Sorry, what are you two talking about?” Sansa laughed “and what if I do like him” she covered her hands over her face as the two girls laughed at her. She tried to hide the smile that attaches her lips. 

It wasn’t long before Joffrey did arrive into the cafeteria. He sat at a table with a group of boys and Margery sat with them all too. 

Something about it annoyed her. She looked over and saw them all laugh. Why did Margery not have her own group of friends, why was she always with Joffrey but the two weren’t a couple? It didn’t make sense for him to always be with a girl so pretty.. 

She decided to go over to their table as the jealously raged inside her. 

Ygritte and Arya laughed as Sansa left her food behind and stormed over to Joffreys table.

“Joffrey! Mind If I sit” she said as she sat without an answer. “Yes go ahead my dear..” he looked at her with a bit of confusion “how was your day?” He asked. “Oh great I made a new friend it’s all going well!” she smiled. She didn’t know what it was but she just wanted to assert her dominance with Joffrey and let Margery know that Joffrey was hers. So she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Stealing glances from other students around her. 

“What was that for?” joffrey smiled clearly happy with her actions. “I missed you that’s all.” She said with a smug look on her face. 

Margery just laughed awkwardly. But at least she knew that Sansa was interested in Joffrey as she marked her territory on him. 

“You two are so cute” Margery commented. “If you’ll excuse me I’ll leave you both too it” she took off carrying her tray and putting her lunch in the bin. 

Sansa was relived to now have Joffrey all to herself. “We should do something tonight” she said looking into his eyes. She didn’t know what brought it over her but she was pretty sure Margery and Joffreys friendship made her feel very anxious and she wanted to claim him for herself. 

“How about you come over to my place? My mother will be working late tonight and I’ll be alone for a few hours?” “Perfect” she replied. 

....

As the school day came to a close Sansa got home and changed out of her uniform. She got a shower and changed into a lilac summer style dress. She felt very pretty and was sure Joffrey would agree. She didn’t want to ask her dad for a ride so she took the bus into town and walked up to Joffreys street herself. He lived in a small street, with a beautiful but simple house. His red car Heart Eater sat outside the small house looking rather out of place. 

She walked into his garden and wrapped at his door but there was no reply. She could hear laughter from the the neighbours garden. She looked over and could see Joffrey was next door playing football with his neighbour. The Hound, who worked at the pub they went to yesterday. Although she was nervous about having to call Joffreys name and face The Hound again she decided to walk towards the neighbours backyard gate anyway, “Joffrey” she shouted over to him. He looked up pausing the game as he called her in “Oh Sansa come on in! We’re just playing some football won’t be long”. She opened the gate and walked into the garden. She sat upon a bench in the garden and watched the two play football together. It lasted for about twenty minutes before The Hound defeated Joffrey in the game. 

“Oh my love, you’re looking nice” he kissed her on the cheek. The hound just looked at her up and down she felt a bit uncomfortable as he stared longer than he should have. 

“Dog great game but I must bid you farewell now my lady is here.” The Hound didn’t seem to care all that much however he stared at Sansa and she didn’t know where to look she pulled down at her dress worrying incase it was to short with the way he stared at her. 

She linked the boy’s arm rm as the two walked on into Joffrey’s house, they sat in his living room and watched a romantic film together. Sansa loved this genre however Joffrey didn’t care for the film at all. He grew bored and began playing at the hem of her dress which rested upon her upper thighs. She shifted a bit to cover herself. But he moved closer and began nibbling on her neck and he moved his hands up and down her thighs. It sent tingles through her body as goosebumps appeared on her skin, she hated to admit it but she wanted him. 

She turned to face him and she kissed him passionately, he lay her down on the sofa and moved on top of her his body pressing into hers as pushed his hard penis against her showing his interest in her. He kissed her for quiet a while and began to move his hands all over her body. Sansa was enjoying it, but she felt so overwhelmed she had never been this far with a boy. He began opening up his belt and he took her hand in his and pulled her fingers towards his hard cock, she stroked it through his boxers and as she felt it hard and ready for her she freaked out. She sat up and pushed him off of her and to the floor and she sat up quickly. “What was that for?” He asked in confusion, “I’m sorry, I’m just.. that’s to much for me I haven’t been with a boy before, I’m sorry” Joffrey sat up from the floor and up next to her “that’s okay sweet girl we’re both tired now anyway why don’t we call it a night? We can continue this again.. call your father and ask him to bring you home” he smiled at her.

Sansa was mortified she couldn’t believe she pushed him to the floor. How embarrassing he must think I’m a child. 

However she was relieved at his response and maybe going home now would be the best option for her, she just wanted to leave his house as soon as possible and forget about how pushing him too the floor.

“Joffrey I didn’t tell my dad I was coming here he would kill me if i was going to a boys home at this time, I’ll have to walk into town for the next bus” she didn’t like the idea of walking into town in the darkness and in such a short dress. Joffrey stopped her “I’ll ask my dog he’ll bring you home” Joffrey stood and took her hand as they walked to The Hounds house, Sansa didn’t really care at this point she just wanted to hide after pushing Joffrey off her. 

He knocked on the Hounds door and waited for him to open the door. “Dog I’ll give you £30 to bring my lady home” he looked at them both, extremely irritated “I was headed out anyway keep your money boy” The Hound walked to his car and fiddlers at his keys as Joffrey kissed Sansa goodbye. “Maybe on Friday we can try again? You’ll be ready by then I’m sure.” He planted a kiss on her head. “Yes I’ll be ready” she lied. How could she just be ready to have sex with him within the next three days. But she liked him so much, she just needed to prepare herself, he loved her she needed to grow up and be a woman.

She got into the car and put on her seat belt. “What’s lover boy talking about, trying again and being ready?” He laughed. Fixed her skirt and tried to come up with a convincing story “Oh nothing I just wasn’t enjoying the film we watched that’s all” she said trying not to tell him that she wasn’t ready to have sex.. he clearly saw through her lie “oh so you’re not ready to watch a movie and you’ll try again another night? Hmm that makes sense” he laughed clearly sensing her lies. “You know girl you don’t have to fuck that boy if you don’t want to and don’t let him make you do it either, he’ll break your heart either way he’s a royal prick.” Sansa’s eyes went wide at his words “I don’t enjoy this conversation and would rather not speak of it thank you..” she said quietly looking down at her nails.  
“Well I’m curious now girl, what happened? I’ll give you any advice I am a man you know I’ll know more than what that twat knows” she was beyond embarrassed at the topic but blurted it out anyway to shut him up and because she secretly wanted advice from a mans perspective, “we almost did it then I freaked out and pushed him off the chair and on to the floor” she cringed and closed her eyes. The hound laughed “ha good luck girl he’ll tell all his friends that one” she looked at him with panic “what?! he will?” The hound looked at her “it’s no big deal but Joffrey is used to getting his way with girls I see him bring a girl into his house every other night, clearly you’re a good girl he isn’t used to that, he’s used to girls begging to be with him because of that stupid car he owns.” He laughed at the stupidity of it all.  
She felt sick that Joffrey’s been with other girls while she was still a virgin. How will she ever compete with girls with all the experience.. But The Hound was right maybe she had a certain appeal she was something Joffrey never had or nobody had in fact. “So what do you suggest I do?” She asked innocently. “Well girl if you want my advice I’d stay the fuck away from him he’s bad news and that’s the only advice I can give, he isn’t worth your time” 

She left the conversation there as she was sick of hearing people tell her Joffrey was no good for her. She liked him and that’s all that mattered. 

Eventually they arrived at her street he left her at the bottom of the hill as she didn’t want her parents to see a man bring her home at 9pm. “Thank you for bringing me home and listening to my terrible story” she blushed. “It’s no problem, goodnight” he said with a soft smile as she left the car. 

She walked up the hill in the dark of the night and dying of embarrassment of how much of a prude she was tonight. “I hope he won’t tell anyone” The Hounds words got her fearing the worst. But she knew that on Friday night at Margery’s party she could and would make it up too Joffrey...

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s liking the story so far I hope it’s enjoyable😱 I’m so happy at people giving me Kudos I’m still so new too this site so I have no idea what exactly they are I think it’s like a like button? Either way THANK YOU i honestly be so excited and check to see if anyone is actually reading my story😔💖 so thank you so much x


	4. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Joffrey acting cold towards her, Sansa panics and does whatever she can to be good enough for him and win him over.

“You pushed him! Oh my god that’s priceless!” Yrgitte laughed hard at Sansa while they sat in history class together. She sat with her hands covering her face. “Ygritte I cannot see him”. “You’ll be fine Sansa, it means you aren’t willing to give yourself away on the first date he might like a challenge, the boy who gets everything he wants, didn’t get what he wants? He’ll be chasing you in no time, trust me”. Sansa hoped to God that was true. Joffrey seemed okay with it last night but he never texted her back after the date. So she felt a bit uneasy as to where she stood with him. 

Joffrey was in their history class he entered the room with Margery both giggling and Margery linked on to his arm. As he walked past Sansa’s table she gave him a smile and a gentle “hi” and he looked at her and quickly looked away again, continuing his conversation with Margery who was looking radiant with her brown hair in luscious curls, Sansa hated how beautiful Margery was she was always teased for her ginger hair, she personally lived her hair but got mocked for it a lot. “Yrgitte I told you he hates me” Sansa turned to her friend, tears threatened in her eyes she couldn’t bare to see Joffrey and Margery sit together and hearing their giggles while he ignored her. What if he told Margery about her screw up on their date?

She couldn’t pay attention the whole class she watched them obsessively and cursed herself for being so inexperienced. ‘I should have just done it, I’m 18 now, and all my friends back home have.. I bet Margery is experienced, why else would Joffrey hang out with her? They must have been together before’ she felt sick to her stomach with her thoughts. She just wanted to know what he thought and him ignoring her was making her feel worse about everything.

The school day passed and she saw him around the halls in school but each time she reached out she got nothing. Every minute not knowing where she stood was really getting her down. When she finally got home she lay down on her bed and went online to get to know more about Margery and Joffreys relationship from their profiles. Last year she found Margery had many photos of her and him on her page “date night with my love” she wrote as the caption. It was photo of Joffrey kissing her cheek. 

The photos just made her sad. She really liked Joffrey and the fact him and his stunning ex girlfriend are inseparable is quite worrisome. She decided she would call him. She felt alone, even though she had Ygritte and Arya, Joffrey made her feel special. She couldn’t take feeling so weak anymore.

He picked up almost immediately to her surprise. “Hi Joffrey I’m sorry to ring you, I missed hanging out with you today, is everything alright?” sighing he took a while to speak “You hurt me last night Sansa. I thought you wanted me and you just pushed me away what am I supposed to think”. 

She paused at hearing his words “I didn’t mean to hurt you I’m sorry I really do like you Joffrey please, please forgive me” he sounded defeated on the other end of the phone “Well your actions need to match your words, if you want someone you must show them, I had a good date with you regardless of the end result but I’m willing too talk to you again.. but it will be my final chance with you, okay?” 

She felt a little uncomfortable at his tone but she was just so ready to have him again and to get out of her sadness. She blurted with a bit too much enthusiasm “I promise we will be great this time, I like you so much and you’ve made me so so happy all week” she smiled and hoped she didn’t come off as overly excited, even though she totally did.. “Sansa I’ll see you at Margery’s party tomorrow night, I must go now” he said sounding somewhat kinder, and then he hung up before she could say her goodbyes. But she was feeling better now. She needed Joffrey to know she liked him he was right, her actions need to match her words. 

In the back of her head thoughts of Margery’s wall post came to surface. She couldn’t shake it. ‘I need to be like her, I want Joffrey to look at me and laugh with me as he does with her. So Sansa got back on to her phone and looked at Margery’s photos, she looked at how she dressed and done her makeup and one thing stuck out to her. Her hair. ‘It always looks so perfect.. and the colour.. she even has a beautiful glow from her fake tan” Sansa decided to take the bus into town buy some supplies. 

She went to the villages little beauty shop and went to the hair dye isle. ‘I don’t want to change it permanently but I could try it out’ she picked up a box of brown dye and some fake tan. “Someone is going for a new look?” The cashier looked at her and gave her a smile. “Yes” she said shyly. The cashier gave Sansa her items and off she went out the door. 

As she went out she saw Margery. She was coming along with two friends down the street. This was one of the problems of living in a little village you were bound to see people you didn’t want too. “Sansa?” Margery called before Sansa had any chance to hide. “Hey.. Margery” she felt embarrassed, here she was standing with a box of brown hair dye and fake tan in order to look like the very girl who stood in front of her. 

“What has you here?” Margery smiled looking at her sweetly. “Just getting some shopping” she replied sheepishly. “Well me and the girls are going to get our dresses for tomorrow, if you’d like to join us? There is the most beautiful little shop that sells the most pretty dresses just down the street!” Margery seemed to really want to include Sansa and although she didn’t want to join Margery she thought it would be a good idea to get to know her better and maybe find out more about her relationship with Joffrey. “Sure I’ll come I need an outfit anyway” she smiled and Margery smiled and put her arm in hers as they walked to the boutique.

They got to the shop and the girls tried on a variety of different mini dresses. All shorter than Sansa’s usual length but she couldn’t help but feel cute in the dresses, and if she wanted to fit in with Margery this was the perfect way to do it. 

Margery pulled Sansa aside, “Sansa I don’t want to mention it in front of the girls but Joffrey told me about last night..” Her body tended at the words, she wanted to fall off the face of the earth “Margery I kno-“ Margery hushed her “no Sansa I’ve been there with him, we used to date you know..” Margery laughed, Sansa had to pretend to be shocked by the news “you two?! Dated! Wow I’d never have known” Sansa smiled. “Yes! I know it’s hard to believe seeing we are such good friends, but that’s what the problem was Joffrey just wanted sex all the time! He had a very high drive more than even me could withstand, so I called it off, because truth be told he wasn’t a very attentive lover, but as friends we are perfect and that’s how we decided to go on” she smiled. Sansa just stared with her mouth open she didn’t have any sexual history so felt she didn’t have much to say.. but at least Margery didn’t hound her for information.

Margery turned and looked at their reflections with their new outfits. “That’s the one for you Sansa!” Sansa went for a light blue mini dress with little ruffle straps. While Margery went for a similar style in lilac. “We look great” Margery smiled looking at them both in the mirror. Sansa couldn’t help but smile too, she felt pretty and after Margery opening up too her she found her to be rather nice, and she seemed to really have no interest in Joffrey other than friendship. So she was content with that. 

They left the store with their shopping bags and Margery offered her a ride home in her baby blue car, she accepted the offer she was so happy to feel apart of a group. They drove through the town past the stores and the pub that The Hound worked at, She almost forgot with all the drama of the day that the man had brought her home last night, she was so grateful for that but felt a little silly spilling her story to a man she barely knew but she just laughed it off and kept her thoughts on the party tomorrow and how the hell she was going to dye her hair tonight..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading😊 I hope you’re liking the story so far, I’m really enjoying writing them, and the kudos you give makes me so happy and just gives me so much lush to keep writing for you all💖 I apologise if the story is bad😂 I’m just tryna have fun with it x


	5. New Hair, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes for a new look and things get.. serious at Margery’s party.

Margery beeped her horn and drove on down the hill after bringing Sansa home. She walked into her house and sat on the sofa, Arya was already there playing the PlayStation. She glanced quickly to Sansa as she tried not miss a moment of her game on the screen “hey where were you? who was that outside?” Sansa lay back into the chair “Margery, I met her while I was shopping and ended up going around with her then she brought me home.” “Seriously, maybe she’s not that bad then?” Arya said still having her eyes glued to the screen. “Hmm maybe” she said sighing to herself. 

Sansa watched her play the game “Arya? Are you any good at dying hair? I bought some brown dye, it’s not permanent but I was wondering if you’d help me put it on?” Arya paused her game and laughed “what? why would you dye your hair? Don’t change yourself for your new friends, your hair colour is different and it’s pretty!”

Sansa rolled her eyes “no I’m doing it because I myself want to do it, so will you help me?” Arya looked at her with pity “well okay.. after my game though” “yeah that’s fine I’m going to put all my stuff away and I’ll get it ready for you” “cool she said resining her game”. Sansa sat up and went up too her room. 

She put her new dress in her wardrobe and mixed the dye so it was ready for Arya. She also thought it would be best if Arya helped her tan aswell. She went on her phone while she waited for Arya. A text came through to her phone from Joffrey “hello my sweet, excited to see you tomorrow x” a big grin spread over her face it was nice to get some reassurance. 

Arya came up ten minutes later “gimme those gloves”. Sansa tossed them towards her. “Okay Sansa sit down and I’ll apply this for you” Sansa sat she was nervous she took one last look at her Ginger locks, as she won’t be seeing it again for a few washes. Then Arya began without warning, there was no going back. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow Arya?” Arya smiled while applying the dye “Well I have a date tomorrow with a boy called Gendry he’s in my sports class. “What oh my goodness Arya you never told me you got a boyfriend already?” Arya rolled her eyes “Well maybe if you didn’t talk about Joffrey so much you’d know.. no I’m joking I just didn’t feel like mentioning it unless it was serious but I like him a lot so...” Arya couldn’t help but giggle at herself she wasn’t the type too swoon over a boy. Sansa however dreamt of falling in love and has always wanted a fairytale romance. She was always dressing up as Disney princesses when she was little while Arya always dressed as the sidekick like Flounder while Sansa was Ariel. 

Sansa went to the bathroom 20 minutes later to wash of the dye. She watched as the excess dye spiralled down the drain, her hair looked so dark even now as it was soaked in the water she feared the outcome when she dried it. After stepping out she decided she would dry it before taking a look at her new look. 

When it was dried she took a breath and looked in the mirror, her hair wasn’t light brown like Margery it was dark almost black. This was not the colour she wanted at all and she began to cry. “What’s wrong let me see it” Arya came running in, “hey it’s actually really pretty, it suits you!” “No it does not everyone is going to laugh at me for trying too hard and failing” Arya ran into Sansa’s room and got the fake tan “maybe if you apply some tan it will make you feel better and give you a healthy little glow. Sansa nodded through her sobs as Arya began tanning her body. All she could do now was wait until the tan developed in the morning too see the full effect. 

...

She woke up and her bedsheets were covered in tan. She got a shower to wash of the excess layer and after drying herself off she felt that the tan left a nice tone to her skin and it complimented the hair colour well. 

Margery posted online that her party was starting at 6pm. Sansa decided to clean her room and put on fresh bed sheets before she could start too get ready for the party. She felt super nervous about it, she knew she had to show Joffrey with her actions that she was interested in him so she decided tonight she would do stuff with him, maybe not all the way but at least let him touch her. ‘All the girls here and back home have gone further so its a good step I need to rip the band aid off’ she told herself. 

She curled her hair and applied her makeup and got out her blue mini dress that she bought with Margery. She wore with it tan heels to match. She felt really nice and she looked just like Margery and her friends. 

She met Arya in the living room, Arya was wearing jeans, Dr. Martin boots and a crop top for her date. She looked at her sister meter the room “Omg Sansa I mean, I know you’re my sister but you look super hot!” They both laughed “is it too much?” She asked her sister. “You don’t look like you at all and I don’t know if it’s a bad thing but you look good regardless, but I miss the ginger Sansa” Sansa smiled “well she’ll be back in about 6 showers or so” she smiled. 

Ned and Cat walked in and looked at her with their eyes wide. “Wow darling you look..” Cat didn’t finish she looked at her daughter like she was a stranger. Her father cut in “Your hair Sansa? What did you do?” “Ned she looks beautiful” her mother said nudging him she knew better than to stress a girl out on her looks before heading out to a party. “You be careful tonight, home at 1am no later both of you” the girls sighed “Yes, Yes” rolling their eyes as they left the house. 

Gendry was parked outside, he was going to bring Sansa to the party seeing as him and Arya were hanging out around town anyway. “Arya I thought you said your sister was ginger her hair is the same colour as yours?” He asked in serious wonder. “I dyed her hair last night” Arya laughed. “Oh I see, nice to meet you Sansa I’m Gendry” “it’s so good to meet you Gendry” she smiled. Arya sat in the front looking over the moon to be with the young man. 

Sansa started to feel really anxious as they pulled up outside Margery’s house “guys I’m scared I can’t walk in there on my own I don’t know anyone else other than Joffrey and Margery and I don’t want to follow them all night. “Sansa, you can do this” Arya turned too her form the front seat. “I don’t think I can they’ll think I’m weird for dying my hair for some party”. Gendry looked at Arya “how about we go with you? Would that make you feel better?” Arya gawked at him “huh?” Sansa’s face lit up “Only for a little while please, please” she begged her sister. “Are you sure you don’t mind Gendry?” She looked at him with worry. “As long as I’m spending time with you I’m a happy man Arya” Arya couldn’t help but smile “okay, Sansa were going but only for an hour and when Joffrey arrives we will leave? Okay” “yes that’s perfect just help me get settled then you can go” Gendry smiled and gave Arya a little wink that made her laugh. Sansa smiled at the couple he was so sweet to her sister it made her miss Joffrey even more and she was so excited to get in and see him. 

They walked out together and up the steps of Margery’s glamorous home, it was a stunning cottage situated up high in the street. There were many people outside the house smoking and drinking, the party seemed to be in full swing. They walked into the hall which was surrounded by many people, the three stood awkwardly as Sansa desperately looked out for someone she knew. 

Sansa and Arya decided to have some shots so that they weren’t feeling so out of place Arya laughed at Gendry who was driving so had to remain sober. They sat in the living room together. Arya and Gendry were to busy looking into each other’s eyes while Sansa sat alone looking around for Joffrey. 

Joffrey entered the front door an hour later. Sansa was pretty drunk by this stage. He walked in looking smug as ever in his designer clothes. He walked from the hall and out round to the back garden. “Guys he’s here so you can go now if you like” She stood and decided to follow after him. “Want a shot?!” A group of boys asked her as she entered the kitchen, “yes. please” Sansa wanted to be as confident as could going out here and she needed all the shots she could take.

She went out once she felt the effects kick in and she opened the door clumsily. “Joffrey!” She sang. Joffrey, Margery and all their friends turned to her slowly as they took in her drunken stance and new appearance. She could her a few girls snigger “Wow Margery she looks just like you now” “yeah maybe it’s you she wants” they whispered. “Hush” Margery scolded her friend. Margery dashed towards Sansa as Joffrey turned and resumed talking to his friends. “Sansa wow, you look, different, but good.. you look super pretty! Not that you weren’t before i-“ Sansa stooped her speaking anymore and stumbled into her slurring her words “yeah it’s obvious I done it to be like you even your friends noticed but whatever! Joffrey is here yay!” Margery looked at her and giggled “Sansa you’re drunk!” “Yeah and what!?” “Come on I’ll bring you to Joffrey you can meet his friends”. 

Joffrey looked at Sansa as she came over he didn’t comment on her new look “hello Sansa, this is Meryn and Boros my good friends” he said plainly. They were a lot older than him so she wondered why they were his friends “why are your friends so old” she asked as she stumbled and grabbed on to Joffreys shoulder. He looked down towards her hands in disgust and tried to brush her of him. Meryn laughed “Joffrey is a man he can hang around with other men if he wishes”. Sansa laughed at the comment “Oh you’re right Joffrey is a man arnt you Joffrey” she whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. Everyone around her stared at her like she killed someone “Margery why don’t you bring Sansa to your room to sleep she’s clearly intoxicated”. He pulled away from her and walked on inside. 

Margery put an arm around Sansa “he’s right come on up you can sleep it off in my guest room” Sansa didn’t say anything she remained glum “he hates me” she whispered she followed Margery up the stairs. “There you go get on in to that bed text me if you need anything” as Margery went to leave Sansa called her back “why does he hate me Margery? I’ve dyed my hair and I’ve tried to be you and it still won’t work” she began crying. Margery sat at the end of the bed “you tried to be me what?” She laughed with confusion in her tone “Sansa please get some sleep crying about this while you are drinking will only make you feel worse tomorrow, goodnight” Sansa closed her eyes and her head spun in circles she cried at the confusion wondering what was wrong with her as silent tears fell down her cheeks before falling asleep.

She opened her eyes some time later she was awoken up by the bed creeking she could see a shadow kneeling at the bottom of the bed making its way towards her “Joffrey?” it was pitch black in the room the only light came from the clock on the bedside table which read 01:03 she should be back home by now but she was too drunk to care. “Yes, shh now” the voice whispered she closed her eyes as the he made his way to her she was relieved he still wanted her. “Joffrey I’m sorry For everything I want you and you can have me right now” she said in her drunken state. He came over to her and planted a kiss on her lips he was heavy on top of her but she didn’t care. She put her hands through his hair and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. 

His hands roamed her body touching her desperately as he moved his hand up her thigh moving her dress up and off her body. his hand went along her pantie line. She wanted him so bad, she opened her legs wide too allow him access to touch her down there. He rubbed at her pants as he made his way lower and he began to pull the fabric aside. Almost slipping his fingers in her entrance before the door flung open. Then it all happened so fast...

The two opened their eyes and she stopped kissing him. “Get the fuck off her!” A rough voice filled the room, she knew that voice it was Joffreys neighbour The Hound what the hell was he doing here. He ran towards the two lying together and violently trailed him off her body and began punching him in the face. “Hey! what the hell are you doing to Him! She cried “You are going to hurt him stop!” She shouted at him from the bed and even in her drunk state she sat up to try save Joffrey from The Hounds random outburst. She flung herself towards him trying desperately to pull him off of Joffrey. 

However as she looked too see the damage he was leaving on poor Joffrey’s face the little bit of light coming from the hallway revealed that that wasn’t Joffrey who was lying on the floor and who she was so passionate with just moments ago. 

Sansa began too sob. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤯


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party haunts Sansa.

It was 3am when she woke she didn’t know where she was now. She tried to think back on the events of the night. She could remember herself sitting in the darkness in the room where it all happened crying her heart out, The Hound was yelling at the man who touched her. Then she remembered that it wasn’t Joffrey that she was with, the reality kicked in that it was his disgusting, older friend Meryn who was touching her and claiming her body like it was his to take. She only allowed him too kiss her as she thought it was Joffrey who had come too make love to her. Meryn lied and told her too “shh” to make her believe he was the one she wanted but it was all a lie. 

It wasn’t Joffrey, she felt truly sick. Never in a million years would she let Meryn anywhere near her. She met him moments before. Why did he come to her, he was Joffreys friend. Why would Joffrey let this happen? She could remember Margery, Joffrey and a few of his friends coming into the room and pulling Meryn up from the floor while others held The Hound back from hurting Meryn any further. But none of them cared about her they all left the room and only The Hound remained. He turned to her as she sat against the bed on the floor in a daze praying that this was all just a sick dream. 

She could here his voice in the distance of her spinning mind “Sansa are you alright?” She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the bed wishing everyone and everything would vanish. He lifted her in his arms and walked out the hall and down the stairs. The party seemed to be over as not many people remained. She saw Joffrey laugh in the living room “the sluts up there now!” was all she heard as she passed by the room. Closing her eyes as she let The Hound take her wherever he was going. She simply didn’t care at this stage. 

He put her in the back of the car and she lay down as he drove. That’s all she remembered before blacking out and now she woke in a strange bed. Her parents would kill her for not coming home on time. ‘Why did I have to drink so much, I should of gone home’ she cursed herself she needed to sneak out of the mans house she was mortified that Joffreys neighbour brought her home, every time she seen him she was embarrassing herself. She just wanted to go home and forget about Joffrey and move on from him and his world. 

She got out of the bed and looked around for her things her heels had to of been downstairs she went to the living room to collect her heels and saw Sandor was still up watching a movie and having a beer. He had heard her come down. He turned to her as she walked in the room “What are you doing” he stood and walked towards her slowly. “I’m going home thank you for bringing me here but I must go now” she said backing away from him, he was so tall it intimidated her. 

He continued to walk towards her “What do you remember?” he asked her bluntly. “I remember it all and I don’t want to talk about it.” She looked down as she tried to hold back her tears. “Did Joffrey say anything to you about me and Meryn?” She asked shyly. He shook his head “he called me too give him and his twat friends a ride home, for a price of course, and we were waiting too bloody long on Meryn and he said he was upstairs with you. Your lover boy let it happen but there was no way I was gonna let it happen cus who the fuck would want Meryn anywhere near them. Then I saw you and you looked to be enjoying it” he finished looking a bit uncomfortable Sansa felt sick “no I was not enjoying it!” She cried “I thought he was Joffrey! it was dark and I couldn’t see! Joffrey will never forgive me” she began to sob hysterically. The Hound stared at her with irritation “I believe you girl I just can’t believe they fooled you like that. Why are you worried about a boy who let his pal go fuck you? Joffrey said it himself downstairs he said to me Meryn is up fucking Sansa”. Sansa continued too cry cried as she heard the story. “I’m sorry little bird but it’s best you know what he’s really like you’re wasting your time on him he’s little cunt”. 

He didn’t know what to do with her she stood there crying, he wanted to comfort her but it wasn’t his place she would freak out. He decided to give her a pat her on the shoulder as some sort of form of comforting her. “I’m so stupid” she turned and cried into his chest “I tried so hard for him I even dyed my hair to be like Margery and he still doesn’t want me, why am I so stupid!” She couldn’t stop the tears. The Hound put his arms round her she was so hysterical she didn’t seem to mind him comforting her and he wasn’t to bothered by getting to hold her even if she was crying.

“You need to sleep girl you’re gonna drive yourself crazy” he sighed. 

“I don’t want to wake up and realise that this is all real and that, that dirty man touched me and Joffrey let him.” She continued in her sorrow. 

“Come on girl, up to bed you can worry about it in the morning” he brought her up as she clung on to him. He tucked her into his bed as she cried. Turning of the light so she could fall straight to sleep. 

“Please can you stay with me? I really can’t bare to be alone with my thoughts right now, Even just until I fall asleep? Just come talk to me please.” She begged innocently at him. He really didn’t want to get in with her, she went through enough and she’d regret lying beside him tomorrow he knew it. But she was so distressed and all he really wanted to do was care for her so he went with what he wanted even if it wouldn’t end well “Only until you sleep” he whispered. 

He got in to the bed and tried to keep a respectful distance from her “What’s your real name?” she asked him turning over on to her side to look at him while he lay straight trying not to look at her. “Sandor” he said. “Good because I never knew what to call you I just called you Joffreys neighbour”. She laughed through her sobs. He laughed trying not to get into conversation and hoping she would just sleep so he could leave. 

She sat quiet and her thoughts raced. He glanced at her knowing that she was thinking horrible thoughts and hurting her brain. He didn’t want her to feel hurt he wanted to comfort and protect her but he didn’t know how. How could he protect her when she wasn’t his to protect? 

He had to admit she looked so beautiful as she lay there. He wanted too reach out and comfort her. He lay himself down and turned to face her “go to sleep little bird stop your thoughts” he pulled the blankets over her and closed his eyes. 

She moved closer to him so her body was against his. He stiffened not knowing what to do as she snuggled into him. 

“What are you doing girl?” He asked with a sigh, not wanting her to stop but feeling uncomfortable at the scenario. “I just need someone”. He felt it was okay.. she seemed to want comfort from him so he pulled her closer to him and held her stroking her arms as tears fell silently down her face. 

It felt really nice to hold her he had been thinking about her a lot since he met her and how she was stupid for being with Joffrey. He had seen Joffrey with many girls and saw how much of a player he was. But when he saw him walk in with Sansa he fell in love with her and how beautiful she was, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her and he wanted to know more about her. But she was Joffreys so he had to cool it down and he was much too old for her she would never want him, it was just silly thoughts he was having in the moment. So for now he was grateful for this moment and tried to enjoy it before she woke up tomorrow and ran from him. 

He had a hard time trying to sleep he stared at her as the hours flew by and she finally found sleep, for now she was at peace and all the terror she faced tonight was gone from her mind and she was safe. He wanted her to awake feeling safe too and free from any thoughts and worries about Joffrey and Meryn. 

He could keep her safe and he would treat her like the princess she deserved to be. 

But he was not hers, she was Joffrey’s and he gave her away too Meryn who almost had her too. It made him feel sick, Sansa put her trust in the little cunt and he sent Meryn up to break that trust as if he had any right to touch the innocent girl and leave her in the state she was in tonight. He was furious and wanted to kill them all. 

He held her tight, at least right now she was safe with him and everything was alright. 

...

Sansa woke at 10am she fluttered her lashes sleepily before shock came over her as she realised that last night actually did happen. Meryn touched her and Joffrey let him. She looked down to find arms were wrapped round her and she remembered how she wanted Sandor to be with her through the night, he had saved her from Meryn and she was so grateful for that. 

But she was embarrassed incase he woke up and would be disgusted at her for being here. She tried to free herself from his arms so she could quietly leave his house before he could notice her being there. 

She snuck down stairs and gathered her things and left him a little note, she felt bad just leaving without saying anything at all, but she didn’t want to face him after last night. “Gotta dash my parents are gonna kill me but thank you for last night!” she set it on his table and called a taxi to bring her home. 

She felt like death today she had an awful hangover and she couldn’t bare to stand up. She stood barefooted in the street with her mini dress half way up her body waiting for her ride to come, she didn’t even want to look towards Joffrey’s house. The thought of him disgusted her. ‘He would be in there sleeping soundly, content with his life, or maybe he was not there he was probably in bed with Margery, she didn’t seem to stop Meryn from coming up, did she?’ She was angry at them all.

Her cab arrived and she sat in the back closing her eyes to avoid any communication with her driver. She snuck into her house praying nobody noticed her absence. Before her father called “Sansa where the hell were you! 1am we told you, you disrespected our house rules.” Sansa didn’t know what to say she really didn’t want to deal with her parents right now when she had so much hurt in her heart that seemed ten times more important than the bloody house rules. “This is so unlike you Sansa, staying out at all hours, the tan, the hair, the new friends.. you will end up pregnant” her mother said with disappointment written over her face. 

Their comments echoed around her. More than anything she wanted to scream the truth at them of how a man almost took her virginity and how the boy she liked let him do it too. Oh how that would shut them up. 

But instead she walked up the stairs and ignored them as they continued shouting at her. “Sansa you’re being rude!” “You’re grounded no more of this going out thinking you can do what you want, while you’re under this rough you’re under our rules!” 

She slammed the door and lay on her bed. She broke down in a fit of tears holding herself tight, and struggling to breathe as the tears suffocated her. “Everyone hates me” she whispered to herself.


	7. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa’s life gets more complicated...

When Sandor woke with Sansa in his arms he couldn’t help but smile, from the moment he met her all he wanted to do was hold her like this, and have her as his own. So he tried not to move in fears of waking her and loosing the moment. But eventually... she woke. 

He shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. He didn’t know how she felt now that she sobered up so he decided to wait it out and see what her next move was. He listened as she crept around the room and then she went down the stairs. 

Then five minutes later he heard a car horn beep and the front door shut. He looked out the window to see she had took off and he’d be lying if he thought it didn’t hurt. ‘I should’ve spoke to her before she went. She clearly didn’t wanna talk to me anyway she left as quick as she bloody could’ he tried to shrug of the irritation but he was expecting her to flee the next day anyway. ‘She had a rough night the girl needed to head home’ he tried to make the situation sound more positive in his mind. 

He went down the stairs to get on with the day and found a note that she left for him. ‘Guess the girls got some manners after all’ he smiled. He didn’t expect he’d see her again now that her and Joffrey were most likely over. There’s no way she’d take him back after last night. But he would always think fondly of the nice night he had spent with her. Who knows maybe one day she’d call into his pub she knew he worked there.. 

...

It was Monday morning, Sansa lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Wanting the world to swallow her whole than to face school. All weekend she lay in her bed allowing her thoughts to take over. She hated herself, she felt so pathetic for even thinking Joffrey would fall in love with her. Then there was the utter disgust over Meryn. That was supposed to be Joffrey she couldn’t believe how she was going to give herself away like that and the man just went along with it and the cherry on top? Joffrey let him. 

She shut her eyes trying to erase the memories, and the utter betrayal she felt but this was real and she had to go to school and see them today. 

It was her first time going downstairs all weekend her parents were still disappointed. She kept her head down and left the house making her own way to school. Arya had tried talking to Sansa but she told her she’s just sad that her parents are mad at her for coming home late. She didn’t want too tell her the real reason she didn’t want to talk to anyone about the truth or speak the words ever again she wanted to forget everyone in this town and go back home to Winterfell. 

Her first class was English meaning Joffrey would sit next to her. She didn’t know how she would handle this but silence was her best bet. He walked in to the room and sat next to her. “Oh look who it is.. the girl who said she liked me so much, but got drunk and had to go to bed” he mocked her. Sansa ignored him and continued writing in her book. He continued “you know why I let Meryn go and fuck you? It was a test too see how much of a slut you are, and you passed!” She glanced at him with rage on her face “I thought it was you. I liked you so much Joffrey I really did. I was going to go all the way with you but then when you saw me you sent me to bed, now how much do you really like me because it doesn’t seem that you did at all?” 

She was pleased at herself for laying the cold hard facts at his feet as she waited on his response “well I’m not done with you yet anyway” he whispered towards her. She laughed back “Well I’m done with you”. 

He leaned towards her and said quietly so others wouldn’t hear “I still want you and I’ll have you, you don’t want everyone finding out that Meryn fucked you and you wanted it too, all behind my back..” He grinned at that while she looked at him in utter confusion “but we didn’t..you let him!” He laughed at her distress “Oh but who will believe you? You have no friends and everyone loves me and my friends so why would they believe some stupid girl who just appeared to this school from her high castle one day?”

He looked so evil she wanted to hit him across the face “what do I have to do to get you to just leave me alone?” She said with desperation. “You will be my girlfriend” he said plainly. “But you never acted interested before! If you wanted that I would have gave you that” she was so fed up of this stupid game he was trying to play with her. “Well” he said, “I don’t know what it is.. I guess I just simply want you to be unhappy and I haven’t had my way with you yet I would hate to miss out on the experience, from what Meryn told me he said you were an exceptional lover” he laughed. 

Sansa shook her head and let out a quick laugh “you’re ridiculous.. you’re sick and twisted and I will never understand you or ever want you”. 

Joffrey stood up. “Everyone I have something to tell you about Sansa our dear princess from the North!” Everyone turned around and stared at them both her heart sank, she pulled at him forcing him to sit down before shouting out “No nothing he has nothing to say!” She smiled at them all and gave a fake laugh. 

“Joffrey you know it’s not true! Don’t do this to me please” fighting back her tears. “Then you know what to do..” he looked in her eyes with warning looking away from her as the teacher finally arrived.

She didn’t know what game he was playing and why she had to be the victim of it but all she knew was he was powerful and she was afraid of him. 

‘Maybe I could pretend for a while just until I can find a better way out of this.. no don’t be stupid Sansa’ but was scared. Sansa wanted to fit in and Joffrey could turn everyone against her in an instant and by spreading the lie that’s she’s a cheating slut. Then what would she do?

“Fine. I’ll be your girlfriend” she closed her eyes looking anywhere but at him. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” He laughed and stroked her hand. “My girl” he whispered. 

...

She met with Arya and Yrgitte for lunch she was noticeably distant and the girls could tell. Every time they spoke to her she was met with worry from them and if anything it just made her want to cry “Sansa what’s wrong?” Ygritte asked. Arya joined “Sansa you look like you’ve been crying? Are you still sad about mum and dad?” She stood up from their table “It’s none of your business why don’t you both go find someone else to analyse!” she immediately regretted her outburst on them they were just worried but she had so much going on that they were so unaware of. She went to an empty classroom to eat her lunch, she finally had a moment where she could just be alone and let out the tears that had been chocking in her throat all day. 

As the school day ended she met Arya to get the bus. They sat side by side in silence Arya tried to make some conversation but Sansa just looked out the window and nodded at her words. “Omg Sansa you and Joffrey? He put up in a relationship online!” She turned with excitement to Sansa expecting to break her from her sadness. 

Sansa looked at her phone blankly thinking to herself ‘of course! he’s letting everyone know we’re together just so he can tell everyone when we fall apart, if I refuse to obey him’. 

“Sansa what is your problem?” Arya was growing irritated with her now. “You have Joffrey as your boyfriend why aren’t you happy? Something else must be wrong with you. Why didn’t you come home on friday?”  
Sansa more than anything wanted to tell her but she would call her a fool for staying with Joffrey now, of course to her it would be easy Arya never cares what people think of her but to Sansa it was so important. “Leave it Arya” she continued her stare out the window. 

“Well I know something’s up and whenever you want to talk about it I’ll be here to listen, because I know you and I know something bad has happened and it’s to do with Joffrey” she sat crossing her arms. 

...

The weekend finally came but Sansa still felt horrible. She was glad that she didn’t have to see Joffrey all day. Her parents had tried talking to her about her sadness and they wondered if they had been too harsh, so they decided to unground her but respect their wishes and don’t break rules under their roof. They have never seen her look so sad. 

She would go to her room and paint too escape any thoughts of her reality. She felt like Joffreys prisoner all week in school she had to kiss him, hold his hands and act like this perfect couple and it was destroying her. 

Arya had invited her too hang out with her and Gendry but she rejected the offer. Normally she would go but she knew she would dampen the night with her mood, it broke her heart that her family were so concerned. But she didn’t want them to know about Meryn and Joffrey because she knew what Joffrey could do. 

Then a text came through from Joffrey. ‘We are going out tonight to the dogs pub and I want you there, 7pm? xx’ she threw her phone across her bed after reading the text and screamed into her pillow. 

The only bit of relief about it was that Sandor worked at the pub, he helped her last week and she knew she could always go to him if something bad were to happen. 

She often thought about the night she spent with him and how he saved her from almost running her life. The memories of him holding her close and how nice it felt made her feel giddy and she couldn’t explain why.. he was much to old for her but it was a nice little guilty pleasure that she held in her heart.

She had to force herself to get dressed and her makeup done for the night. She wore a simple white dress, she didn’t want to look to made up as she had no intention of impressing Joffrey so she kept it very minimal. 

As she waited outside the pub she saw Joffrey and five other friends including Meryn approach her. Her heartbeat went wild at the fear of being with Meryn again. He looked at her with a knowing smile as they came closer. She averted her eyes and tried her best not to make a wrong move. Margery and her friends all came from a taxi looking as glamorous as ever, Margery’s face irritated her now due to her association with Joffrey she could never see them being friends now.. she had to many loyalties to Joffrey. 

But the girl came over and hugged Sansa “So good to see you! Don’t get to drunk tonight” she laughed and the others around seemed to laugh aswell as if Sansa was the groups inside joke. Sansa just smiled and they all walked in and sat at a long length table to fit them all in. 

Joffrey sat next to her put his arm round her chair. Meryn sat just across from her and his eyes watched her with hunger as he fed off her fear. She looked toward the bar in the hopes of Sandor being there and there he was he was busy serving customers but she was so relieved to know he was there and she found he looked rather nice tonight. She tried to hide the smiles she got each time she took a glance towards him. 

A member of staff brought down shots for the table and everyone took three each. Sansa really didn’t want to be drunk around such untrustworthy people but Joffrey stared at her until she participated. 

Everyone was fairly drunk by now and Joffrey was just getting more and more obnoxious as the alocohol hit him, he would kiss her sloppily as everyone at the table whistled at them. 

Sansa excused her self from the group to go to the bathroom. It was the perfect getaway from Joffrey even if just for a moment. She tried to stay steady on her feet but the room was swaying. She fixed her makeup and hair in the bathroom and she tried to stay a little bit longer to minimise the time she would have to spend with everyone. 

She need to let Sandor know she was here so maybe he could do something. But what would he do he probably thinks I’m stupid. 

As she walked out she saw Sandor working at the bar and decided to order a drink. She sat on the stool as she waited for him to finish with another customer and then to her luck another worker served her instead. She sat irritated waiting for her drink. But Sandor noticed her there anyway “there’s the little bird looking glum. What brings you here?” He looked happy to see her. Hearing his voice and having him here in front of her made her nervous but she enjoyed having him there. “I’m out with Joffrey” she said shyly knowing he would mock her for it. He looked down at the table “with Meryn too? What the hell are you doing with them girl?” He looked at her astonished. She twisted her lips and looked down and said nothing, she knew she was stupid and she hated that their conversation had to be about Joffrey.. “Well you certainly don’t look happy.” She tried to look as strong as she could as she looked up at him “I am happy, truly Joffrey is the best boyfriend I could wish for” she stood up and walked away she was silly for going to Sandor what kind of fantasies was she creating in her head. She was with Joffrey now. Sandor shook his head as he kept a close eye on her and her companions. 

She sat at the table as the hours went on feeling out of her body. Throwing out a fake smile when anyone looked her way. They were heading to a house party now that the pub was closing. 

They all stood outside as they waited for rides to the party. Joffrey pulled her aside from the group and kissed her hard, she kissed him back to keep him quiet but grew tired and started to push him away “come on let’s go Joffrey” she tried to move him along but he continued to attack her lips “you will kiss me when I like, you’re my girlfriend remember?” And he pushed her against the brick wall and continued to kiss her while she squirmed under him. “Please stop you’re hurting me” she whined. 

Sandor was closing up the pub he had kept an eye on her all night from the bar incase she needed him to step in. He thought he’d never see her again but here she was, only she was with Joffrey. How could she be so foolish? He knew she wasn’t happy, she was a nervous wreck when she sat before him at the bar. So he needed to make sure she was going home okay especially with Meryn about, he wanted to kill the man for having the nerve to come round here when he should be locked in a cell. 

He heard the fuss coming from the group of people just down from the pub and saw Sansa near in tears trying to fight Joffrey off of her, as Joffrey tightened his grip on her. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He stormed down to them “Joffrey what are you doing to her?” He asked irritated. “Oh dog what are you doing here” Joffrey was drunk out of his mind “this is my lady and I will kiss her if I like now go, run on home! Or give us a lift to the party we’re going too, that’s all you’re good for” he laughed. He began to kiss Sansa again before Sandor stepped in and took her hand and pulled her out from him “Come on ill bring you to your party but we have to go now” he led the two to his car and let Sansa in the front beside him as Joffrey rambled on in the back seat. “Dog do you have any condoms I don’t think my lady wants to end up with child tonight!” He laughed as he watched Sansa face drop. 

Sandor squinted his face in disgust at him and began driving. Sansa kept her head down she needed to escape she needed to ask Sandor to help her there was no way she could have sex with Joffrey, how could she ask him when Joffrey was in the car with them. 

She looked at Sandor to try get his attention but he just smiled at her and he couldn’t see that she was begging for help. Joffrey took Sansa’s hand and kissed it as they drove. She was really freaking out now. He was pretending to show affection to her so Sandor thought that they were some happy couple in love.  
He got them too the house party. Joffrey got on out without a thank you. 

Sandor turned to Sansa “I don’t think you should be going in there, not with him and not with Meryn about, this is a bad crowd girl and none of them give two shits about you” Sansa knew he was right and this was her perfect chance to scream for his help. She watched Joffrey anxiously through the window she wanted more than anything to bed Sandor to take her away but Joffrey would kill her. 

She didn’t care she was scared to death she had to tell Sandor. Then Joffrey knocked hard on the window “Sansa come on!” She jumped and stared at him blankly as Sandor watched her “Sansa you’re terrified” He said looking sadly at her. 

She couldn’t even pretend anymore she looked at him and broke down hysterically screaming and crying “please help! he’s forcing me to be with him! please help me! please don’t let him take me in there he’ll hurt me please you have to drive now! “ the door on her side opened Joffrey was disgusted “what are you screaming about out little bitch get the fuck out here now.. you remember our deal.. I’ll expose you for the venomous slut you are.” He grabbed her arm tight and tried to pull Sansa out the car. 

Then Sandor grabbed Sansa back to him to stop Joffrey from getting to her and took off in lightning speed. Leaving the car door open Sansa darted over to close it. Joffrey was left behind cursing at the car. 

They drove away and Sansa didn’t know what to think she just let out a huge sigh of relief “I can’t believe we just done that!” He seemed pretty pleased with himself too, as he drove “his face was priceless!” He laughed along with her.

They drove up to the mountains that were close to Sansa’s home and parked in front of the outlook as they both took in what just happened.

Sansa looked at him “thank you so much, I was sure Joffrey would have hurt me tonight you have no idea how thankful I am..” he looked at her but with worry this time “what was that cunt talking about back there what hold does he have over you?” Sansa shyly replied “If I don’t stay with him he said he’ll tell everyone that I cheated on him with Meryn..” 

Sandor raged “you can’t be serious Sansa? Joffrey let Meryn go in there with the intention to do what ever he wanted to you, I don’t know what game he thinks he’s playing but you’re not going to be part of it any longer” he was fuming. “Sandor there is nothing I can do.. everyone in school loves him.. they wouldn’t believe me and everyone would hate me”. 

He sighed in despair “You need to wake up Sansa! Who gives a shit about what stupid kids think? What’s important is you and your happiness and you’re going to destroy yourself by going down this road with him!” 

“But I’ll be alone everyone will hate me” she looked at him sadly. He turned to her looking her in the eyes he had to get through to her. 

“Well I don’t bloody hate you. I think your amazing, and you’re much smarter and stronger than you think you are. Don’t let your value depend on other people’s opinions, because I’ve never met someone who is as special as you and you know what else..” “fuck it” he said in a whisper “I adore you. I know that’s not what you want to hear cause I’m older and all that shit, but I care so deeply for you. 

There is something about you that just makes me feel the need to care for you and love you and keep you safe” he studied her face, he was so stressed with her mindset “how can you do this to yourself? You are worthy of real love, if I was in Joffreys position I would show you how loved you are, every single day”.

Sansa stared at him in shock as he spoke he was melting her heart and everything he said just made sense. She turned and looked out the window taking in what he just said. 

Her silence was the answer that he didn’t want, but expected anyway. “Well you’ll realise your worth one day but for now let’s get you home”.

As he sat up to start the car, Sansa knelt up in her chair and she leaned towards him pulling him in as she kissed him slowly on the lips. It took him by surprise but as soon as he registered this was real he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Trying to memorise the way her soft lips felt on his. Because he didn’t know what this kiss meant. Would she be his? Was it pity? He didn’t know all he cared about was that it was actually happening. 

She pulled away from him slowly breaking the kiss and they both smiled at each other and laughed excitedly. Both looking over the moon at the moment they shared. 

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face or stop staring at her. He had well and truly fallen deeply in love with her now.


	8. Maybe Someday

The moon sparkled above them as they sat in Sandors car looking down at the village from the mountain top. For a night that started terribly everything now felt magical. 

“Now what do I do”. She laughed looking over at him. “Well what you’re not gonna do is stay with Joffrey that’s all i ask of you and don’t feel any pressure to run away and marry me just because we kissed, just don’t go back to him” he laughed although Sansa could tell he didn’t find it to be the worst idea to runaway away with him. 

“Your right Sandor. Me being in this thing with Joffrey is only going to cause me pain. I need to be brave. But I don’t want him to spread lies about me I need everyone to know the truth. I’m going to tell my parents they’ll know what to do.” The thought of telling her parents was embarrassing but this was serious and she needed help. 

“I’m proud of you little bird you’re finally coming out of that cage of yours” he smiled at her. 

He brought her home on time. Parking down the street so her parents didn’t see her come from his car. “Good luck telling your parents tomorrow, I hope it all goes well for you Sansa and take my number incase you ever need anything” “thank you Sandor” she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him. 

She walked up the hill, tomorrow she would tell her parents what’s been happening. But for now she blushed all the way home, butterflies filling her stomach. She got to her room and lay in her bed the thoughts kept her up “I like Sandor who would of thought, he scared me so the day I first saw him. But there’s just something about him, he’s gentle with me even though he appears so tough” she giggled at herself for obsessing over him. She tossed and turned wishing he was here. She looked out her window in the hopes he would still be there or that he would come back and tell her he feels the same too. 

She tried to sleep but she was just so happy to feel like herself again even if a lot of drama awaited her soon. She didn’t seem to mind because Sandor was what she wanted now. Not popularity and not fake friends but a loving relationship. No more would she spend her days trapped by Joffrey. She would take control of her life. 

She gazed at the stars and hoped she would see Sandor again and that this was just the start of something beautiful and not where the story for them ends. She felt sad not knowing when or if she’d see him again she didn’t want to bother him, she was just a young girl what could she bring to his life. She was inexperienced and immature. Looking at her phone, she couldn’t take it anymore she called him. 

The phone dialled and he answered almost immediately “Sandor this probably sounds crazy. But do you want to stay the night in my room? You can climb up and sneak in my bedroom window..” she felt so childish asking a grown man to sneak to her house but what could she do she wanted to see him again. It wouldn’t hurt to try.. although it would hurt it would hurt a lot if he rejected her. 

“Little bird your parents would murder me if they found me.. I want too but I don’t know” he sounded apprehensive and she grew anxious “please please” she begged “I don’t want to be alone Sandor I want to see you” “okay I’ll sneak out early in the morning ill see you in five minutes”. She squeeled to herself so her family didn’t here. He was actually coming! 

Sansa didn’t bother to change she stayed in her pyjamas they were pretty, pink pyjamas and they were very flattering on her so she felt she looked okay for him. 

She was so excited she sat on her bed and sat by the window ledge waiting for him to arrive. Was she crazy bringing a man to sleep in her bed what if he thought she invited him for sex.. she didn’t care she knew he wouldn’t pressure her. 

He parked way down the street and she saw him run up the hill. She smiled and waved down at him, he waved up at her they smiled to one another. “How the hell do I get up” he whispered up to her. “Climb up the bricks on the wall” she moved back as he climbed up, he was up in no time and he tumbled into her window, sitting now on her bed. 

She beamed at seeing him here in her room she didn’t know what to say so she just smiled at him like he was the best thing in the world. She was shivering in her pyjamas after leaning out the window so she went to him and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. “Little bird it’s been a while” he joked. He wrapped his arms round her waist and planted lots of kisses on her cheeks leaving her in giggles. “I know I just wanted to see you again” she sighed. “Yeah I couldn’t stop thinking about you too Sansa, even though it’s been an hour” they laughed at how crazy they were for each other and it was mutual. 

“come lie with me she” she said sitting back in her bed promoting him to lay down next to her. He got comfortable beside her and she moved over to lay against his chest. They tried their best to be as quiet as possible. “Oh I should really lock my door!” she hopped out of the bed and locked her door so nobody could come in. Then she got back in beside him curling up to him. She felt so happy to have him with her, she was so used to her thoughts haunting her brain, but for now she was to happy to think of anything other than him. 

She lay on her stomach as he turned to her and closed his eyes and began stroking her back they both said nothing, they were enjoying just being here together in the silence. His fingers tickled her and made her stomach swirl, she felt a huge urge to kiss him she needed to be closer to him so she turned to face him and pulled him close to met her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and he placed his hands on her hips pulling her against him. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Sansa’s body was reacting in ways she never knew possible. As they kissed more passionately and deeper with each second passing she wanted more and more of him. Sandor was the same but he was holding back, but she could tell by the way he gripped her body he wanted her badly. “We should stop now” he laughed before placing a final kiss on her lips. 

Sansa agreed they should stop but her body wanted to feel something she never felt from another person. She couldn’t imagine ever feeling this way for someone other than Sandor. It was him she wanted to give herself too. He rescued her from almost giving it to a person not worthy of her. Almost as if he stopped what was destined to be his, without knowing yet. 

She sat up on her knees and lowered her lips to kiss him again.. he rubbed her arm up and down. She deepened the kiss and took it further, she swung her leg over him and she sat on top of him her legs straddling his thighs. She continued to kiss him in this position and it drove Sandor wild. He put his hands on her thighs, grabbing them in utter wanting. She could feel his hard penis under her poking against her area and it felt so good.. she moved her body in rhythm against his hard cock, wanting to feel him collide with her. 

Her pyjamas shorts blocked the closeness so she quickly stood and whipped them off. “Sansa we need to stop. You don’t want to do this with me” he said feeling anxious. She shut him up with a kiss and pulled off his jeans “we both want it” she moaned she climbed back on top of him sitting on his penis again and she continued rubbing her panties against his boxers, this was much better she could really feel him now and they both moaned into each other’s mouths wanting each other so bad. “Ugh fuck girl” he moaned with a smile. He did want her. 

“Sandor I want too” she moaned deeply into his ear. “No Sansa.. we can kiss but I think you shouldn’t give yourself away to just anyone,you barely know me, I just don’t want you to regret it being with me.. I mean wouldn’t you rather you waited until you got a boyfriend,?” He stroked her hair trying not to upset her or make her feel unwanted but she looked sad. “Sansa I genuinely want the best for you, don’t get me wrong girl I’d take you right now, but the reality is when this is all over you’ll regret it being with me. You’ve been through so much recently. Don’t make hasty decisions”. 

“Sandor” she said stubbornly as she climbed back on him “What if I want you to be my boyfriend” she began kissed his neck. “You are crazy girl” he laughed and held her tight “I do anything to be your bloody boyfriend, but tonight’s not the night. I’ll take you on a nice date and we’ll get to know each other and then you decide if it’s me you want. Deal?” 

She knew he was right “deal..” she couldn’t help but smile he was so sweet but she was so horny now. “Well Sandor if you don’t mind i need to finish myself off..” she teased him and she began touching herself under the sheets “Bloody hell girl. You see, we don’t know each other at all! I had no idea you were such a little minx” he laughed. “How about I help you with that but no further..” She laughed “I won’t say no to that” she widened her legs for him as he moved down her body leaving little kisses all over her. He pleasured her clitoris with his tongue, each lick sending jolts of hot pleasure through her body. He could feel her body tense as her thighs began to shake against his shoulders, he held her hands while she reached her climax. “Omg that was amazing” She whispered. He crawled up to her and he snuggled his face into her neck. “It really was amazing little bird that was the best moment of my life a memory I will cherish” they laughed but he truly would remember it, for it could be the last time he gets to be so intimate with her and he so happy to just be here with her. 

They lay wrapped up together and talked for hours about their favourite things and funny stories in their lives. Before falling asleep together.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy💖💖 what did we think about this chapter?!


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells her parents about her traumatic experiences.

Sandor left through her bedroom window this morning at 6am while the Stark family were all asleep. Sansa was sad to see him go, the night they spent together felt like a dream, a safe haven where she was free from the drama and now that he was gone she had too face her demons alone. 

Today she would tell her parents about Joffrey and Meryn. She didn’t know what they would have to say about it all, would they be angry? Would they be sad? She didn’t know but she needed their help.

Ned and Cat were sitting in the living room. Ned watching the television while Cat had her head buried in a good book. Sansa walked slowly into the room and sat her self on the sofa opposite them. “Mum.. dad.. can I talk to you about something” she said sheepishly. Astonished to see their daughter actually come to them after being so down, got their attention instantly. The glanced at each other with tension “Of course Sansa” her father looked at her worried. Cat closed her book and sat herself up ready to hear what she had too say. 

“Okay so” she took a breath, “I haven’t been honest with you both, you know I’ve been seeing a boy, Joffrey. Well that night when I didn’t come home.. I was staying with a friend. Because.. someone tried too. Tried too-“ tears washed over her as anxiety took over. “Sansa” her mother uttered as she sat next to her putting an arm round her “what is it Sansa you can talk to us.. whatever it is we can help you”  
“Go on girl continue” Ned gave her a reassuring smile. 

She continued through deep sobs “well, that night at the party I had to much to drink and Margery, his friend told me to sleep it off upstairs, so I did! And then next thing I know I woke up and someone was crawling on top of me, and in the dark I thought it was Joffrey.. so I felt safe and Im sorry but I let him kiss me! But then someone came in to stop it.. because it wasn’t Joffrey it was his much older friend, a man and Joffrey let him do it, he knew he was coming up too do what he wanted with me because i was too drunk too know” she sobbed harder now her breath shaking as she breathed. She was petrified. 

Her mother ran to her and held her tight, stroking her hair “oh Sansa, my baby girl” Sansa stared at the floor, feeling numb. Ned stood enraged. Sansa continued “I need your help because now he is forcing me too stay with him or else he’ll tell everyone that I cheated on him with that man, he will spread utter lies if I don’t be with him and make my life hell!” 

Ned looked up astonished “We should have never moved to this place I should of let you finish your final year in your own school” her father was stressed, pacing back and forth. “I’m going to the principal tomorrow about this, your not going to worry about that boy anymore, I won’t have it”  
“Dad. His mother is the principal..” she said shyly. 

“I don’t care. I’ll go up to her tomorrow morning and see how she tries to defend her son. I bet she won’t!” Sansa felt fearful “They will torture me in that school I don’t want too go back, please can we just drop this and I can go somewhere else?” She begged. “There are no schools nearby” her mother said sadly. 

A creek came from the stairs. It was Arya. She stormed in “I’ll kill him!” “How long were you standing there?” Sansa turned embarrassed. “I was in the kitchen, I will kill that evil snake! Dad you have to go to the police! Sansa was sexually assaulted and if not for someone saving her she would have gotten raped, and all your gonna do is go to his mum? The principal!” Arya was infuriated. “Arya please we don’t know what to do yet..” her mother tried to calm her. “Well I want justice for my sister and you’ll not get it from the principal!”

Sansa smiled at how her little sister was so protective of her. In a world where she felt so alone it was nice too know she could count on her family. 

“Tomorrow i will go too the principal.. try not too worry about it today love, we will look at other options after that” he went to her and placed a kiss on her head. “Thank you for coming to us Sansa” her mother said continuing to hold her. 

Sansa decided to go for a walk later that afternoon to clear her head after the hard day she faced. She walked down the hill and heard footsteps run behind her. It was Arya. “Sansa you have to go to the police!” “Arya please don’t start! I don’t want the trouble I just want to forget all this ever happened!.” Arya grabbed her “what if he does it too someone else?” Sansa didn’t know what to say, she never thought of it that way but it was true. “I don’t know Arya please can we just wait until dad talks to the school?” “Please think about it Sansa!” She sighed walking back to the house. Sansa wasn’t ready to go to the police, she knew Arya only cared about her but she needed to be ready and she had dealt with too much today already. 

Her phone rang and it was Sandor she was happy he called but she simply didn’t have the energy too talk to anyone she was drained after her talk with her family and all the pressure she felt, so she didn’t answer and sent him a text explaining she mentally exhausted right now. Yet he still replied with enthusiasm “Hi little bird how did your day go? Did you tell your mum and dad?” She replied “I did they’re going to the school tomorrow, they took it okay they’re upset but very supportive and my sister is furious she’s forcing me to go to the police, I wish this situation would just vanish!” “Well your sisters not wrong, but I’m very proud of you for doing that I’m not surprised you’re feeling very tired now after all that, rest and enjoy you’re evening and if your ever feeling up too it or need someone to talk to I’m here :)” she smiled at his text and thanked him and then began her walk to give some much needed time to herself. 

...

Early the next day Sansa rode in the car with her father too school. They walked into the building together to see Miss Lannister, the principal, the long walk to her office felt like prison, her heart was beating out of her chest. . “You can do this Sansa be strong, I’ll do all the talking” he gave her a hug before they walked in. 

“Hello Miss Lannister im Ned-“  
“Stark, yes” she cut in. “Joffrey told me to expect you both and there she is.. my sons lovely girlfriend” she was sarcastically. “Take a seat” she waved her hand at the two chairs infront of them.

“Well Miss today I’m here because your son’s friend who, may I add is a grown man. Kissed my daughter and almost attacked her and your son allowed this. He’s forcing her to stay with him or he’ll spread false lies that she wanted it all herself! Now I don’t know what could be done here but I would appreciate you talking too your son and telling him that this simply won’t be allowed and that he is too leave Sansa alone and let her finish her school year in peace” he finished sitting back in his chair. 

Joffreys mother, tilted her head at him with confusion then let out a laugh “oh so you’re telling me she is miss innocent? Joffreys told me all about you Sansa” she looked towards Sansa “why don’t you tell daddy about The Dog who lives next door to me? You and he drove off on Joffrey leaving him alone, stranded at some house party.. Mr. Stark i don’t think your daughter has told you about her infatuation with my neighbour who is the same age as Joffrey’s friend Meryn? I think this girl is devious.. she likes them older. Don’t you girl?” She gave her a viscous grin. Sansa said nothing, she was too in shock at the woman’s behaviour. She couldn’t believe how she was turning the story and now they brought Sandor into it. It was impossible to deal with these people, they were so intimidating.

Ned stood up “well seeing as you’re going to be difficult I will be taking this up with the police and I’ll be calling the board of education about your repulsive and biased behaviour, a principal in a school that supposedly stands for no bullying!” He looked at her with disgust. She laughed back at him “you stand no chance my boy is innocent!” Ned pushed Sansa towards the door ignoring the woman for he knew it was a loosing battle. 

Ned drove them away from the school “Sansa I don’t want you or your siblings in that school any longer, we will be going back too Winterfell we should never have come here it was a stupid idea! I’ll rent the house out until your school year finishes back home. Sansa was so pleased at the news of never having to go to the school and see Joffrey but what about Sandor she thought. It was bittersweet but she knew she would miss him if she were to go.

She looked up at him anxiously “Dad about the older man Miss Lannister spoke of..” “Sansa I don’t believe a word that witch says! She’s making up stories!” He smiled at her. 

“No dad but she is right.. don’t be mad, please listen..” he looked over at her nervous to hear what she was going too say, but he had a feeling he knew where it was headed.

“Joffreys neighbour saved me from Meryn that night, he punched him and he brought me to his home for the night and he has been nothing but good to me.. and if I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve grown too become very fond of him” looking at her father bitting hard at her lips, waiting on the storm to commence.

“Sansa..” he shook his head. “You are being brainwashed by these people! This man may have saved you but he is one of them! Their neighbour? He has to keep in with them for a peaceful life” “Dad no it’s not true! He hates the Lannister’s and he cares me for deeply, i trust him!” “No love, you’re confused, you’ve been through a traumatic experience and this knight in shining armour swoops in and saves you and it’s the perfect love story! I’m sure it sounds so pretty in your head but that’s not the reality! This man is older and he more than likely taking advantage of you while you’re vulnerable, what else would a man that age want with a girl so young?.” 

She cried “no! You’re wrong” “Sansa I’ll hear no more of it, we’re going into the police station now and were filing a report, I won’t keep my family here any longer, I’m getting us back to Winterfell!” 

TBC..


	10. Finding Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the little wait, this lockdown has got me stressed! Anyone else overthinking and feeling super anxious? I hate it😢 But I’m back with the next chapter and I love writing these stories, it really puts me in a good state of mind and takes my mind off any negative thoughts, I hope my story brings you some happiness💜enjoy! x

Ned stormed into the police station as Sansa followed behind him sheepishly. She was terrified, her father was furious, and everything was going wrong, she wished she was somewhere else, somewhere where her fears and worries were far far away. She sat on the chair in the waiting room as Ned displayed his anger while giving the police the details. 

She wanted to run from the old building, go see Sandor but she had to forget him. Her father wanted too move back to Winterfell. He would never allow their relationship. She wanted to run too him and beg him too take her away just like the night he saved her from going to a party with Joffrey. She felt so safe then, a night full of fear was made perfect when she was with him. She stared at the door contemplating her escape.. on one hand she wanted to run but on the other hand she didn’t want to let family down they all expected her to get justice, she didn’t want the drama of it but maybe they were right. I could leave this town and never see his awful face again. 

The police called Sansa, waking her from her thoughts. The choice was made she had too go in and make her statement. 

“Sansa please tell us what took place that night, you can tell us anything, you will be helping a lot of people in the future with you’re bravery”. She told the story of the events that happened that night. Although nervous for what would happen she felt it was the right thing to do. “Joffrey and Meryn may strike again if I don’t speak out”. 

Later Ned and Sansa got back home. They went to the living room and sat with the rest of the family. Bran was busy playing his games with Rickon. Whereas Arya and Cat where waiting by the window for their return. “Sansa what happened!” the girls said in unison. Ned put a hand on Sansa “This young girl done a brave thing and I am so proud” Arya ran too her and hugged her tight “Sansa I’m so glad you reported those bastards!” Sansa smiled and a tear fell from her eye. “I feel so much better for it, Joffrey will go mad but-“ “but nothing!” Arya shouted “this is what they deserve!” Cat hugged her tight “I’m so proud sweetheart”. 

Ned came along to break up the hugging “we can talk soon. I want you both too start packing your belongings into the boxes your mother left in your room, I want us too move from here as soon as possible, the sooner the better, I don’t want those Lannister’s knowing where we live”. Arya looked at him appalled “you can’t be serious? Moving back when we just got here? When I’m starting to have a life and a boyfriend? Dad I can’t leave Gendry!” Sansa wanted to scream the same thing as Arya but her father was already displeased at her mention of Sandor.. so she stayed quiet and went up too pack for their move back too Winterfell.

While she put her stuff in the boxes.. all she could think about was Sandor.. How could she move now? She wanted more than anything to get away from Joffrey but the thought of leaving Sandor really got her down, she really liked him and could see him as her boyfriend. “It’s silly, he’s so much older than me, i need to try forget him..” she thought, but her rational thoughts weren’t strong enough to conquer the deep love she felt for him inside and the way his face made her smile when she felt blue. 

She was utterly entranced with him, and leaving him wasn’t going to be easy. But it’s something she will just have to do. There is no way she can show her face around this town with the Lannister’s ruling the roost and Winterfell was just too far away for it too work. Sandor had a whole life here and the pub too. “I guess this town will always have one happy memory” she sighed too herself. 

She got into bed for the night and fell asleep instantly she had such an emotionally draining day that she had no problem getting to sleep. She woke the next day too her father coming in the door at 7am. “Sansa get up and pack the moving vans here taking our stuff.” He left the room again in a rush, Ned was extremely eager too leave this town behind, for any minute the Lannister’s could show up starting trouble. She pulled herself from her bed and looked out the window, the morning was dull and grey and the rain spitting down, she began lifting her boxes from her room and down in the front hallway. The house was emptying up already, “morning Sansa” her mother said with a faint smile. “Good morning mum, are we going back today” “That’s the plan” her mother smiled again but looked quite sad to be leaving and it seemed a lot of the family were quite down, usually everyone was running around but now they all mopped about putting boxes away. She couldn’t help but feel quite guilty that they had too move. Her parents were so excited to move here, Winterfell was always so dark and lonely.   
Arya had her music in and she through things into boxes with rage. She wasn’t taking it well at all. 

A few hours passed the moving van had cleared up the majority of the boxes. Sansa was so busy she didn’t even get time to check her phone this morning, but as soon as she saw her screen she really wished she hadn’t bother checking it at all. Joffrey had texted her. “You stupid little girl running to your daddy I will get you for this! I’ll make sure Meryn fucks you bloody this time!” Sansa began to panic, she couldn’t breathe or fight back her tears and Ned noticed he ran to her “Sansa What’s happened?” She didn’t even refuse him she gave him over the phone to let him deal with it “Dad what if he comes here now!” She cried. “Sansa this is perfect. The stupid boy has walked his way into a trap, he’s just confirmed that the events were true, I’m taking this to the police it’s great evidence. The only evidence we have really.” 

Her phone beeped again as Ned held it in his hand. A text from Sandor came through. “Sansa why is this man texting you I told you to call this off! Wait he said he’s gone to the police..” “what? What did he say dad please show it to me” he handed her the phone she read it out “Sansa I’ve gone to the police to make a statement as a witness that night, I hope this helps your case” and the last part she didn’t read aloud to her dad “hope your doing okay I miss you x” she instantly calmed down at Sandors message. 

“Dad isn’t that great? I told you Sandor was good!” She tried too sound as optimistic about the man as she could. “Hmm, yes It’s good news but cut off any romances with this man, I mean it Sansa.” He walked on to the kitchen and Sansa sighed. She couldn’t disobey her father no matter how much she liked Sandor. She simply replied to him “thank you Sandor I’m so grateful for that, I’m moving to Winterfell it was nice to get to know you” it hurt her to send that to him. He deserved a proper goodbye in person but she felt it best too leave it this way. Until he rang her. She ran outside into the drizzling rain and accepted his call. “Sandor don’t call me please, my dad isn’t happy” she said urgently. “Sansa you’re leaving?” He said sounding deflated, “yes my father wants us to go back and i have to go, I wish you well now I must go” she said trying her best to get out of the conversation before she would give into him. “I said I’d take you out on a date and then you can decide if you want to be with me, and we haven’t had that date” “Sandor no, there is no point of having a date we have to end whatever it is we have, I’m moving and no body here needs to get attached any further goodbye” she hung up on him and ran back inside, she wanted more than anything to go on that date and learn more about Sandor but she didn’t want to get to know him anymore because she knew she would only love what she learnt about him and didn’t want too risk loosing that.


	11. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is back in Winterfell and is living her life post Joffrey, but old ghosts remain to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here, enjoy <3

It had been two months since the Starks moved back too Winterfell, the transition home was seamless and everyone fell back into their old routines. The Stark children returned too their previous schools and all seemed to be going just fine. 

Sansa however didn’t feel good. She was very happy to be back with her old friend Jeyne but all she could think about was Joffrey and the hurt he caused her. Sandor tried calling her in her first month of her being home but she never picked up his calls. She wanted to forget the whole time she spent in that town and Sandor was apart of that, she would always be grateful for him but she knew it couldn’t work, how could she visit him? Joffrey hung out at his pub and he was Joffreys neighbour, it just wouldn’t work. She tried to tell herself it was a brief romance and that she would find someone else but he appeared in all her nightmares of Joffrey and Meryn, turning them into dreams she didn’t want to wake up from, but she had to be smart. Sandor has stopped calling anyway so it was definitely done now. It hurt but what did she expect eventually he would stop calling. 

She went down the stairs to the families great hall for her breakfast, she felt like a princess living in the castle of Winterfell. She sat quietly as her mother sat to dine with her and she joked with Bran about being Queen of the North. Ned stormed in the room “for gods sake!” He stressed. “Ned what’s wrong?” Catlyn furrowed her eyebrows at him. All the laughter stopped as Ned came in. 

“Just got off the phone to the police, apparently there isn’t enough evidence against Meryn and Joffrey! More like those Lannister’s paid them to get off their backs!” He was furious. Sansa stared at him in a daze she didn’t know what to think, she wanted it all to be over now, so she could move on. But now Meryn would be free. She hated Joffrey and Meryn for what they’d done to her. ‘I could of been happy with Sandor and I can’t even have that because of them’ she thought to herself with rage. They had taken so much from her and gotten away with it. 

The day had passed and Sansa felt down all day long. Thinking of what she should have done and should not have done, her head was full of regret for ever giving Joffrey the time of day. She went online and looked at Margery’s page she was torturing herself looking through the photos of them all happy and smiling while she stared at the pictures in tears. 

She felt so lonely and she didn’t know why. It’s not like she wanted to be friends with Joffrey, no way in hell is that what she wanted.. it just hurt too see people who done her so wrong appear so happy as if all is fine and that they are these perfect people who everyone adores, while she sat here in the dark, confused and in doubt at all the decisions she’d made. 

“I wish Sandor were here” she sobbed silently to herself. ‘I could call him now.. but he would hate me for ignoring him.. No that’s not Sandor, he would never hate me, he would be so happy to hear from me. No.. just go to sleep” and sleep she did. 

She woke up with mascara all over her pillow she felt stupid today for crying over people who hurt her. Today was a new day and she would forget about it. It was Sunday and Jeyne and Sansa were invited to a party, this was Sansas first time going to a party back up North since being back, but she knew the people here and trusted them, and she swore she wouldn’t repeat her mistakes, ‘just one or two drinks tonight’ she promised too herself. She hated that it sounded like she blamed herself for what Meryn done but she just wanted to be cautious of her surroundings. 

She and Jeyne spent the day getting pampered in Sansas room, she was excited to be going out, it would be good for her. “So Sansa I know you are feeling down about yesterday but I just want to let you know you’re my best friend, and tonight we will have fun, this is your new life and we will celebrate that tonight!” Jeyne hugged her tight. “Oh Jeyne stop! You’re going to make me cry, only happy tears this time” she giggled. The girls danced around the room before going out. Arya laughed at them both as she walked past “someone looks excited” she called in” Sansa wished Arya could come with her she always felt safe when Arya was around she was her younger sister but she always protected Sansa, she didn’t care what people thought, but tonight Arya was going on a date with some guy with a white streak in his hair called Jaqen, Sansa was a bit weary of him she much preferred Gendry for Arya. 

They got their taxi too the party, it was a basic house party filled with other people in their year, it looked pretty busy and it made Sansa nervous, as they walked through the door Jeyne linked Sansa “I’ve got you, let’s go get a drink and relax a bit” she smiled at her reassuringly. Sansa took a deep breath and went to get a drink. There were guys at the drink table smiling at her, she smiled back to be polite but quickly walked away with Jeyne to sit in the living room. “Well Sansa you see that? 3 guys all looking at you!” Sansa necked her drink “I don’t want the attention!” “Not even if Loras was too come talk too you?” Jeyne egged her on, Loras was Sansas first crush she adored him, and he was always so kind to her, he lived nearby, previously he lived in Sansa’s old village with his sister but when their parents divorced he moved up North while his sister stayed South in the village. She couldn’t imagine being parted from her siblings, but Loras seemed to be just fine. “Loras is here?” She giggled to Jeyne, “yeah! right behind you in fact” she laughed. Sansa gasped two hands went over her eyes “guess who?!” “Loras!” Sansa turned to him “wow hi! Loras how are you?” “I’m great, I’ve missed you! But you weren’t gone for too long, Margery told me all about it, I’m sorry to hear about that” Sansas heart dropped “what? Margery, how do you know her..” Sansa looked at him in fear. “My sister, Margery she came up here tonight actually she was hoping she would see you, so if you see her make sure to say hi, enjoy the party girls!” He jumped out of the room while Sansa sat dumbfounded. “Jeyne I’m going home” Sansa stood. “What we just got here? come on” she pulled at Sansas arm “Jeyne no, Margery is Joffreys friend I have to leave before she sees me!” Sansa began to panic, Margery was in this house and she wanted to cry, she couldn’t be near her. She stormed out with Jeyne following behind they passed a crowd of people, and sat on a bench waiting for a taxi to collect them. She was shaking she needed to leave.

“Sansa” a voice called over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her. Margery walked over to her “Sansa can we talk?” She was calm and rather.. sad Sansa thought, “Margery.. are you okay?” “Follow me please” she sniffed and looked down. “No Margery we can talk here I don’t feel comfortable going back inside” Sansa wished she would just go away, but Margery seemed sad for some reason and she wanted to help her but what if this was some game and Joffrey awaited her upstairs. “Please Sansa I need to talk to you somewhere private” “fine, but Jeyne is coming with me” “she can come but wait outside the room..” Margery led the girls back inside and they went upstairs into a little bedroom that was in darkness. All Sansa could think about was the memory of lying in a dark room drunk as Meryn came in too lay her a visit. She pushed past the fear and went in. Seeing as there was no Joffrey she told Jeyne to wait at the door for her. 

Margery sat on the bed and turned on the bedside light, “Sansa I’m so sorry for everything, I should have told you from day one when I met you. What those boys are like.” “They’re your friends Margery, so i’d rather not talk about them” she stood with her arms crossed feeling uncomfortable. Margery began to cry. “Margery what is it! just blurt it out” “Sansa. I hate them!” She began to sob hard, Sansa didn’t know what was happening she waited for Margery to continue, “they are not my friends! Joffrey calls me horrible things when nobody is around and.. he forces me to have sex with him.. I never want too but I’m afraid of what he’ll say if I don’t. But last week we were at a party and he owed Meryn money for gas that was worth £20 and you know what he done? He said Meryn could have me for the night to make up for it.” She cried harder than before after revealing her truth to Sansa. “Margery they’ve both raped you” “ I know Sansa, I never wanted to admit it about Joffrey but after he traded me for bloody £20 gas? He is a monster! I couldn’t escape he and boros held me down and then it happened.” She wailed “Margery I’m so sorry.” She ran to her and pulled her in, “look you have to report this those two can’t go about this way any longer! They’ve paid the police to forget about my case but you and me both have powerful families! Two powerful families against one? We are sure too get the justice we deserve!” Margery smiled through her tears and hugged Sansa tight. “I’ve already reported them I’m just waiting to hear back now. But I just had too see you, to tell you I’m sorry for not speaking up I was afraid of him.” “It’s done now Margery I was afraid of him too! I know how it feels, but he is going down!” 

Margery composed herself before she stood “so you know Loras? Small world” she smiled though the tears that stained her cheeks” “yeah” Sansa smiled “I used to have a big crush on him” she turned red, “oh Sansa Loras is gay,” she shrugged her shoulders and laughed. “You know what that makes sense because he never seems to reciprocate anything flirty I say” The two laughed, and it felt good, Sansa always liked Margery and could see her as a good friend until Joffrey spoiled it but, now she had Margery in her team and Sansa didn’t feel so alone.


	12. What Goes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa comes face to face with some old faces.

Sansa told her mother and father about Margery’s story with Joffrey. Ned was feeling optimistic that he could get some justice for his daughter. 

Sansa kept in touch with Margery and the two grew rather close, Sansa was happy that their friendship blossomed, despite the tragic circumstances, she didn’t feel so alienated from her time in the village, and in fact made a true friend from it all. She was sat in her room on her laptop as Margery began too call her. 

“Sansa!” She shouted. “MERYN, AND JOFFREY GOT ARRESTED!” She screamed. “Are you serious!” Sansa couldn’t believe it, “yes! I told them about you and it was all the evidence they needed this was a repeated case so they arrested them! Those rats are getting caught!” Sansa sat with her mouth open in shock, then her father busted in, “Sansa they’ve been arrested the police want you in court to speak!” “Mr Stark I just got the same call!” Margery shouted through the laptop, Ned laughed “oh! Sorry girls!” and sheepishly left the room letting Sansa speak to her friend. 

“So when is it?” Sansa asked “Monday” she replied. “Margery do we have too see them?” She looked down, the thought of seeing them made her skin crawl. “Yes Sansa they’ll be in the room, but we can do this! They have all the evidence they need, I even got a test after Joffrey and Meryn were with me, so they have no where to hide now!” Margery was so confident about the whole thing, Sansa wished that’s how she could be but she could tell Margery was acting stronger than what she really was. But if that helped her cope then that was fine with her. Sansa however was a bundle of nerves. The thought of being in the room with Joffrey and Meryn frightened her.

-

A day before the the trial Ned and Sansa drove back to the village, they booked into a hotel in the centre of town so they’d be close to the court. 

It was weird being back, the old town had some charm to it, the lovely mountain views, it would have been a perfect little place to live, but it was tainted now. 

She stood at the car while Ned unpacked their travel bags from the car. She looked around and saw the shop she bought her brown hair dye in, the boutique Margery took her too, the clock of her school and then where Sandor worked, the pub. It was such a strange feeling, she wanted to get in her room as soon as possible before anyone saw her.

Ned and Sansa got to their room and put there things away. “Shall we get some food?” He asked, Sansa didn’t want to go outside “I think room service I really don’t want to bump into the Lannister’s” she said worryingly. Ned walked towards her “You’re with your dad nobody will hurt you.” She knew with her father nobody could hurt her, so she put on a brave face and went along with him. 

Ned suggested the Windflower where Sandor worked “looks good in here?” He said. Sansa stood, she wanted to go in, now that she stood so close to the possibility of seeing Sandor. But she couldn’t just go in, what if he saw her? But somehow she wanted him to see her, “yes in here is perfect” she smiled at her father even though she knew he would kill her if Sandor was actually here. 

They sat at the window tables, Sansa looked desperately around to see if Sandor was here but she couldn’t see him and it bothered her. The waiter came and took their orders, she and her father talked about the trial and what Sansa needed to do tomorrow, it was scaring her to death, she just wished she could see Sandor it would take her mind off the trial to see him just a moment but time passed and he still didn’t show, even their food arrived and there was still no sign of him. Then eventually they had to leave and Sansa was feeling a little disappointed inside that she never saw him ‘where the hell is he?’ She lost her chance to see him for a final time. She followed her father out the pub and they walked out into the street to go back to their hotel. 

Then a car parked outside the pub and it was actually Sandor. He must have been just starting work now, Sansa panicked she didn’t prepare herself for what would happens if she actually came face to face with him, she looked over at him and he took a second glance as their eyes met. He looked at her dumbfounded. She averted her eyes and walked quickly to catch up with her father. ‘He didn’t smile he hates me, he hates me, what was I thinking?’ 

She felt so stupid, she knew it would be an awful idea going to his pub but he was so close to her, she got excited at the chance of just seeing him. She looked back at him, he was locking his car now but he kept his gaze on her. Sansa cursed herself and turned around she headed into the hotel and refused to look back. 

Her father made conversation with her in the elavator but all she could think about was seeing Sandor. ‘What was I thinking, I can’t just show up here, like nothing happened, move on you stupid girl’ she shook her head and went back to the room. 

She could see the pub from her hotel room window, his car was there, she sat by the window in hopes he would walk out into the street but he never did. Hours went by and closing time arrived, the customers left the bar and Sansa knew Sandor would be coming out and she fought the urge to run outside and meet him and explain but she had to remind herself that the relationship wouldn’t work. Her father wouldn’t allow it, he lived in this town and he was too old for her, she had a life back in Winterfell that she needed to get back too. She turned off the lights and drew the curtains, and drifted into sleep. 

-

Sansa woke at 9am, the day of the trial had arrived and she would have to come face to face with Joffrey and Meryn. She didn’t want to think about it, she wanted to go in and say what she needed to say and leave and move on from the situation. She applied her makeup in the bathroom while Ned ordered breakfast to the room. She dressed in a simple black dress that came too her knees and complimented her figure very well. She felt so much fear inside and her thoughts were going wild about the trial that food was the last thing on her mind. 

“Come on love eat a bit” Ned smiled sadly at her, he knew she was terrified and there wasn’t a lot he could do today but br there and support her. “I’m not hungry” she played at her food. “I know you are scared love, I’ll be there the whole time” he kissed her head and got ready himself. Sansa wanted to just go back to sleep or an even better, spend the day with Sandor, too just go sit on top of a mountain and look down at the tiny town bellow like it all didn’t matter. But that was another time and their moment had passed. 

Sansa and her father walked too the court which was only two streets away in the little town, but the walk felt like years to Sansa, each step getting closer to the building made her want to vomit ‘I want to be anywhere but here’ she thought. Her heart ached as they walked past Sandors workplace, he wasn’t even there but she wished he was.

They got to the court Sansa took a deep breath as they walked in. Ned put a hand on her as they waited. 

-

Sansa sat in the courtroom, she never felt more intimidated in her life She was face to face with Joffrey and Meryn and the rest of the crew and they all stared at her with repulse, Margery was up giving her statement, she was so brave, Sansa wondered how she would get through hers. She shook as she waited. Margery broke down as she spoke about the things that happened to her, and it stirred up all Sansas emotions, and when she was called she was already crying. 

She stood at the box, the judge said “now speak”. Sansa told her story through sobs, terrified of the peering eyes of Joffrey, plus everyone in the room looked at her sadly, “I thought it was Joffrey, I was seeing him and I wanted to make love to him because I trusted to him. He broke that trust, he sent Meryn in and the room was dark, I couldn’t see and I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was truly doing. But if I knew it was not Joffrey there is no way I would have kissed that man.” 

She stood strong fighting her tears, she then noticed a familiar face, Sandor. He was here and her mind drifted as she tried to speak. ‘What is he doing here’ she thought, she suddenly felt even more self conscious, but knew he was here to be a witness, he stared at her and she quickly averted her eyes. Instead she looked Joffrey in the eye as she finished she wouldn’t be afraid of him anymore. 

Sandor and a few other party guests were called up too share their point of view. Sansa sat next to her father. Sandor looked over at her, he didn’t smile, he turned his head. Sansa felt her heart crack, ‘he truly hates me’ she looked down as she linked her fathers arm. 

Sandor went to tell his story “I was told by Joffrey to fetch Meryn, he told me he was with Sansa, I went into the room and he was in top of the girl, she was drunk and out of her mind, I broke in and stopped it” Joffrey was seething, Sandor didn’t seem to mind, those two didn’t have any loyalties to one another anymore. “He beat me after though!” Meryn shouted out, the judge looked at him disgusted “no shouting out! Sandor you beat the man after in a rage which I will let slide seeing the circumstances, and no major injuries. Thank you Sir. Can we please get Joffrey Baratheon up here.” The judge finished. Sandor sat down. 

Joffrey went up with fury, if he had any intentions of winning this case he wasn’t going about it the right way. “I’ll tell you all the true tale!” He roared, the judge looked at him displeased. “I am popular in school, everyone likes me, I have high scores and many many friends, all of a sudden that changes, Sansa comes along and is jealous of me, she turns Margery against me, who has been a very good friend to me and now I’m in court for the first time in my life. It’s rather convenient that it’s just happened know that she is here” he pointed his finger at her shaking with anger” Sansa looked him straight back in the face. She could see Sandor look over to her, she quickly looked away and resumed listening to whatever rubbish lie Joffrey had to say. 

Meryn was next and he too went up all guns blazing. “Those girls wanted it and that’s all I have to say on that matter! Sansa lay with her dress pulled up her thighs and her underwear showing, she kissed me like she wanted me and she opened her legs for me as we got passionate together” Sandor looked repulsed and rightly so. Ned was shaking with anger. 

Six girls were brought in to the room, the judge announced “these six girls tell me they too faced sexual assault under your hands Meryn and Joffrey.” “We weren’t the only ones” one girl spoke up “there are others in our school, but they were afraid to come today” Joffrey screamed out “liars!” “enough!” cried the judge. “Jury please give your verdict” he rolled his eyes. 

“Do you find Meryn Trant guilty of rape and sexual assault against Sansa Stark and Margery Tyrell?” “Guilty” they replied. 

“What do you find Joffrey Baratheon for rape and sexual assault against Margery Tyrell?” “Guilty”. 

“And for the rapes of these ladies here?” “Guilty” 

The colour drained from Joffreys face and the light left Meryns eyes. 

“Meryn Trant I sentence you too 14 years imprisonment, Joffrey Baratheon I sentence you too 14 years imprisonment.” He hit the hammer and closed the case. 

Ned hugged Sansa. “My girl I’m so proud, it’s not for life but hey, we got something” Sansa sobbed into her fathers arms. Joffrey and Meryn were took away they stared at the girls with utter hatred as they were handcuffed. Sansa looked away she didn’t want to see him again it was done and she could forget him now. They got up to leave and she took one final glance at Joffreys pathetic face he stared at her with a death wish. She swore she would never forget it. 

They stood outside the court now, Ned rang Cat to tell her the news, as Margery walked over too Sansa, “hey girl” she smiled with happy tears as she ran to give Sansa a hug. “Margery we done it!” the girls hugged each other and didn’t let go as they cried together. “I can’t believe it Sansa! We won’t have too see them, eventually they’ll get out which sucks, they’ll end up doing the same thing all over again.. but 14 years in jail? They’ll have fun..” “What if he comes for us in 14 years Margery?” Sansa looked at her with fear, “We mustn’t worry about the future and the what ifs, we done a brave thing today” she hugged her tight before leaving “I’ll call you later Sansa, I must leave now, thank you, I couldn’t of done this without you” she squeezed Sansa’s hand “and you Margery”. Margery walked off and into her car with her grandmother and father. 

Ned continued his call to Cat, he pulled Sansa to him “this girl done amazing, Cat you’d be so proud, go on Sansa talk to your mother” Sansa took the phone “hi mum” Sansa didn’t know what to say she was happy but felt fear for the future, Joffrey looked possessed when he stared at her. “Yeah we done it!” She smiled, tears began again she handed the phone to her father she couldn’t speak anymore, “she’s away Cat it’s emotional for her, we will be home in the morning, I’m gonna take Sansa out for a big meal she deserves it”.

Sansa stood and cried silently waiting on her father. Sandor came down the steps of the building, she didn’t know if she should hide or say something, her father was here what could she say with him here. She turned from him and took a tissue to remove her tears and shield her eyes from making any contact with him. But it was no use she felt a hand on her shoulder, “well done” she heard his voice and froze, she turned to face him, Ned cut in though “I’ll call you back love, okay bye” he ended his call “Sandor thank you for your statement” he shook his hand, Sandor replied “it’s no problem, the bastards should be in for life but I’m glad you got something” he smiled at them and turned to walk away, her heart broke she didn’t say a word to him, the whole time he spoke to Ned she stood there crying and looked at him hopelessly, she knew she would regret not saying anything so she managed a small “thank you Sandor” he turned to face her and nodded “little bird”. She watched him walk away and it broke her heart.


	13. Goodbye, Not Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Ned spend their last night in the village.

Sansa and Ned got back to the hotel, Sansa felt weird inside, she was over the moon to get justice but she couldn’t take the news in, it was all so over whelming. She could finally move on. But she was still connected to this town because Sandor was here, seeing him today made her heart race and she wondered if he felt the same way but she doubted it, she was annoyed that after all this time away from him, that when he came over to speak she couldn’t even be strong enough to speak to him, she felt like a child, she just cried and thanked him, but hearing him call her little bird made her feel like maybe he wasn’t so mad at her as she thought. But it would be silly of her to get her hopes up, she would be going home tomorrow and it was the last thing Ned wanted to hear after all this drama. So she tried to forget him again. 

“Shall we go for dinner? What about that pizza place you love?” Ned asked her, he was treating her after her bravery today. “Yes that sounds good” she smiled. This was the start of Sansa’s new life she decided the future was hers and she is strong, she proved that today. 

She walked along the streets with her father she had the obligatory glance at Sandors work, but he wasn’t there. 

The two sat and had their meal. “Are you excited to get back home” Ned asked. “I am, I feel like I can finally just move on, and finish my final school year” she smiled. “That was nice of Sandor today, I hate to admit it but he is a genuine man” Ned said, he gave her a weak smile. She didn’t know why he mentioned him, “yes, Sandor will always be a good friend to me” she replied. “Only friends though!” he laughed, but Sansa was irritated by that comment, she thought that maybe she cracked her father but clearly not. But that was fine Sandor was not in her future now. 

As they finished and left the restaurant, it was dark outside and it began to rain. They ran towards the hotel, barley being able to see from the heavy rain Sansa banged right into someone. “I’m so sorry!” She called back, but to her horror the woman grabbed her arm “You!” It was Joffrey’s mother Cersei. “You lying whore! My son is locked up and it’s all because of your venomous tongue!” She snarled at Sansa, she thought Cersei would kill her right on the spot before Ned pushed in between them “get your hands of my daughter, your son is where he belongs, come on Sansa we got our justice, we don’t need to see their likes again” Cersei laughed “Ha! You just wait, when Joffrey gets out, you’ll get everything you deserve Sansa, all your little lies and sick fantasies will come true” she smiled with evilness at them and headed down the street. Sansa stood in shock. 

“Come on love, ignore her, she can’t handle the truth” Sansa wasn’t threatened by Cersei, she knew her father would always protect her and Cersei just didn’t want to admit her son was truly a monster. 

Back in the room Sansa sat by the window watching the rain fall and the cars drive down the street. Ned sat and watched television, Sansa loved this trip with her father, it really made them grow closer “father, thank you for everything, I’ve had a lot of fun on this trip regardless of the circumstances.” “Anything for my daughter, and I’ve had a nice time too, I’d do anything to protect you lot, dont dare believe anything that witch said tonight, she isn’t lucky enough to have a bond like us” he smiled at her and returned to watching his show. Sansa was feeling so blessed for her family and she was truly looking forward to get home and start fresh again. 

-

Later at around 11pm Sansa’s phone beeped, it was a text from Sandor “Littlebird it was good to see you, you done great today” Sansa froze at seeing the message she was so happy but so nervous ‘what on Earth should I reply’ she thought, she couldn’t believe he has actually contacted her, she had to keep it strictly on a friend level though as much as it killed her. “Good seeing you, thank you!” It was a bland response and she regretted it incase he wouldn’t reply back. But ‘Ding’ he replied “are you still in town? Would love to catch up if you like!” Sansa wanted to scream, of course she wanted to meet up but that would just confuse everything! “Yeah me and my dad are staying at the hotel, I wouldn’t be able too leave with him here and I’m home early tomorrow so I can’t, sorry” she was pissed that she couldn’t go see him. She had to be smart. 

“Well I’m outside the hotel now, come see me for two minutes” he replied. 

“You’re outside?” 

“I am, It’ll be the last time I’ll see you and I think we need a good send off” 

Sansa looked over to her sleeping father and contemplated how she could go about this, ‘surely there was no harm seeing him at the door and saying goodbye for two minutes’ she thought. She stood and creeped out of the room, she went out in her pyjama bottoms and a hoodie. She ran along the hotel corridors and down the stairs. She could see him through the hotel entrance doors. He sat in his car. 

He got out to greet her, “looking well in those pjs littlebird” he smiled hard at her. “I know, I’m a mess!” She laughed. “I think you look rather cute” he laughed. She blushed. “Shall we sit the car?” He said. “Yeah that would be better” she felt like she was dreaming ‘Sandor is really here, I’m here with him? What is happening’ she was so excited but tried not to show it. 

She sat in the front next to him, she tried to hide her smile but being so close to him and the smell of his cologne, all the old feelings of being with him came back to her and it killed her, he looked so handsome and she just wanted to hug him but she had to keep reminding herself this was a goodbye, not a hello. 

“What are you smiling at” he nodded at her. “I’m not smiling!” She said defensively, “looks like you are, you must have missed me” he laughed, “I’m just joking little bird, how is Winterfell?” “Winterfell is fine, it’s good to be home and back at my old school, and after today I can forget Joffrey and Meryn and focus on my final school year” she smiled proudly. “Yes you broke from your cage today little bird, you’re free too fly, I was very proud of you, when you were up there” he smiled at her. “Thank you, i have never been more scared than I was today, I even saw his mother tonight and she screamed at me and swore Joffrey will come for me when he’s out” she rolled her eyes, “she did? Don’t worry about her she’s just angry her son is a sick cunt and locked up in jail, he’ll never hurt you again, or I’ll kill him” he growled, Sansa just smiled, she was feeling to comfortable around him and she hated it, she had to stop getting attached. “I should go my father will crack up if he finds me missing and comes out here to see me in your car” she quickly took of her belt to leave, Sandor grabbed her arm “wait, please” she looked at him “what” she said coldly. “What’s wrong?” He asked with sadness on his face, it killed her but she couldn’t handle saying goodbye “you wanted to see me, you saw me now we can say goodbye” “why are you being cold all of a sudden?” He asked. “I’m not, I-“ she looked away from him “Sandor I can’t be with you!” She shouted at him. She folded her arms and sat away from him. “I never said you had to be with me, I just wanted to see you before you go” he moved closer to her. “Stop coming close to me then, what’s the point in saying bye if we are just going to never see each other again? I thank you for the time here and everything you’ve done but-“ he came closer to her “stop Sandor” she tried moving away, but he held her hand and put the other on her cheek, “I’m crazy about you Sansa, you’re all I think about, every single day I’ve thought about you” he looked into her eyes as though she was a pot of gold, she was falling into his eyes too, having him hold her face and hand was melting her and naturally she found herself gravitating towards him as their lips found each other, everything felt just right in the moment. She didn’t worry about having to leave him because right now she had him and nothing else mattered it was just them two, in the car alone as the rain tapped hard on the roof. 

They broke the kiss and continued looking at one another. Nobody spoke for a good minute. They just sat and smiled. “How the hell am I supposed too say goodbye now?” Sandor looked up and laughed in despair, Sansa laughed but she felt sorrow come over her, her father lay asleep, he trusted her and done so much for her only for her to sneak out and ruin that. Sandor pulled her in for another kiss, “I’ve missed this so much” he whispered into her lips, “me too” she said softly back. “Be with me Sansa, I’ll look after you” “I cant” she sat up “we should not have kissed Sandor” “what’s stopping us from being a secret until you’ve finished school?” He said. “My father has been so good to me, I will not defy him, I’ve had the best time here with him and he’s supported me throughout everything, I would never lie to him now” “then tell him you’re with me, you can live with me or we can move away together” he was desperate now, Sansa had to much respect for her father “no Sandor! We can’t do this, I really like you but this can’t work, it’s just too complicated!” She got out of the car, he called her “Sansa wait! Don’t leave like this” she wanted to just go in and forget this but if it was really goodbye she couldn’t leave it as she was about too, because she was in love with him even if it hurt to admit it. She walked to the car window and kissed him a final time, “I wish you all the best Sandor, maybe someday we will cross paths when it’s a better time”. He looked her in the eyes “I’ll always be waiting for you, I’m always gonna be here and nobody else will ever be you, so whenever you want me, I’m ready, just don’t be too long” she kissed his lips a final time he looked broken now and she couldn’t bare it. She turned to go into the hotel, She didn’t look back.

Her walk back to the room was a sad one, she was upset she couldn’t be with him, but his words gave her faith that someday it would all work out for them. 

She opened the door and snuck in the room, her father stood at the window, had he saw her? “Dad? Are you alright? I was just getting some water at the hotel bar” “Sansa I saw you out there...” “father we were only saying goodbye I told him that I respect you too much too go with him” her heart was racing she really didn’t want to let him down. “Sansa I like Sandor I do, but he is too old for you.” “Father don’t worry I ended it with him, I won’t lie to you, I do love him, but I will respect your wishes” Ned didn’t say much he just listened. “Go to bed, you’ve had a long day, I’m not angry, you’ve said your goodbyes, it’s the respectful thing to do he was kind to you” “yes father, she nodded and returned to her bed. Checking her phone Sandor sent her a heart emoji, she rolled her eyes and smiled, sending him a quick message “sorry Sandor, thank you again for everything” before she went to sleep. 

-

The next day Sansa and Ned packed their bags into the car and drove back home. Sansa’s first thought was Sandor, and what happened last night, she could feel him on her lips even now. Ned was fine today and it seemed last night didn’t annoy him to much, they spoke as though nothing happened and Sansa was so grateful for that. They left the village for the final time in hopes of never ever returning to it again.


	14. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa experiences life two months after the trial.

It had been two months since the trial, and two months since she last saw Sandor. She tried not too think about him but every other day he would text her to see how she is, she thought she told him that night that it couldn’t work. But he some how kept coming back to her. She replied to be polite but she didn’t entertain the conversation much further, but there he would be a day later reaching out to her. Eventually Sansa decided to just change her number, she couldn’t move on if he was always contacting her. 

She tried to forget about him, so she busied her life, she joined an art club and started singing classes, she even went to more parties. Her new classes were really helping her find herself and what she loves and she even met someone, he was called Dontos Hollard and although her friends laughed at her because he wasn’t the most attractive guy he made Sansa feel good about herself. He would always pick her up when she was sad, and he made her laugh a lot. 

Sansa was meeting with Margery tonight, she was up visiting her brother Loras so it was the perfect time to catch up. But Margery wanted to meet Dontos, and Sansa knew Margery would think she was crazy for going out with him. He wasn’t stereotypically attractive, he was overweight, with greasy hair but he was kind hearted and after Joffrey, Sansa would only take chances on people with a good heart. Her father also loved the fact he was around her age, only a little older. 

She waited outside the castle walls as Margery’s car pulled up. She beeped the horn repeatedly in excitement to announce her arrival. “Sansa!” She squeeled! “Get in here!” Sansa ran towards to car and got in, hugging her friend tight. “How have you been?!” She asked Margery. “I’m great, I’ve never felt more free in my life! I’m single and thriving, I’ve never been happier! and what about you? Dontos?! I cannot wait to meet your new boo” Sansa smiled as she listened to Margery, she looked more radiant than she ever looked. “Yes Dontos he’s a good person” she smiled she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to hype Dontos up because she knew Margery would see him and wonder what she was thinking. “A good person?” Margery laughed “so he’s ugly?” Sansa shot up “No! It’s not that he’s, he’s very funny and he always makes me laugh and-“ “Sansa! Relax” Margery stared at her with her eyes wide “why are you so flustered?” Sana’a sighed “He’s just not what most people would say is hot, but I do like him” she blushed. “Sansa it’s your boyfriend so it doesn’t matter what I think, now come on let’s go, Loras’ party has started an hour ago , Dontos is coming isn’t he?” “Yes he will be there” Sansa didn’t know why but her face felt hot and she was shaking. 

They got to Loras’ house and the party had already begun, it was busy as usual. Jeyne and Arya were talking by the fireplace, Gendry was up visiting Arya, he brought the girls two drinks over. “Sansa” Arya called her. They walked to them, Sansa was so happy she had her close friends with her usually she felt so out of place at these parties. 

She couldn’t relax as she waited on Dontos arriving, eventually he strolled into the room. Sansa turned to him to let him know she was here, now that her friends got to meet him she was feeling nervous at what they would think, especially Margery. “Sansa!” He shouted. The group turned to look at him, he ran to them and wrapped his clumsy arms around Sansa. The hug was so powerful he banged into Margery and her scream filled the room. “You idiot!” She cried. Her red wine stained her beautiful dress. “I’m so sorry” he said pulling Sansa closer to him. Sansa’s heart dropped, why on earth did this have to happen. Margery stormed off looking furious at Dontos. “I should go after her” Sansa excused herself from the group and chased after Margery to the upstairs bathroom, “Margery I’m so sorry” “it’s fine Sansa it’s not your fault it was him. I know he’s your boyfriend but wow is he a doofus!” Sansa felt extremely uncomfortable she stared blankly with her mouth agape, “Honestly don’t worry about it Sansa, these things happen you’re lucky he’s your boyfriend or i would go give him a piece of my mind!” She walked on our throwing the red stained towels in the bathtub. 

-

The night went fine, Margery and Jeyne would try their hardest to get along with Dontos and laugh at his lame jokes while Arya and Gendry spent it adoring each other, those two looked so loved up that it made Sansa feel a little jealous. Dontos adored her why didn’t she feel like that. Maybe she needed to stop being so embarrassed and actually open up to Dontos, but she couldn’t do it in front of her friends. 

Sansa tried to make conversation between the group but Margery was not interested in anything Dontos had to say and she even openly made comments to Sansa about other hot boys at the party “Sansa that Mavos Seaworth is pretty cute” Sansa just smiled and told her to go for it, pulling the role of Cupid instead. 

“Dontos shall we go back to my house and watch a movie, parties aren’t really my thing” “you’re going?” Margery said looking disappointed. “I’m just not feeling too well we can arrange something tomorrow?” “Sure whatever, bye Sansa, Dontos..” she gritted her teeth as she said his name. Which killed Sansa. She was doomed if her friends hated her boyfriend, at least Arya and Jeyne didn’t mind to much, but Margery’s opinion was really important to her. 

They got back home, and went to her room to watch a horror movie together, this was her favourite thing to do with Dontos, watch a movie at home. “She doesn’t like me very much” he laughed. “She does like you she just doesn’t know you” Sansa said as she made the bed comfortable for them both. “I don’t mind anyway, I get to come home with the most beautiful girl” he kissed her hand and hopped onto the bed. “Can I get a hug? I’ve been wanting to hug you all night” “sure” she smiled, she climbed on the bed and moved over to him she lay against his chest as he kissed her head. She wanted this relationship to work, he was so sweet to her, she realised she was just being too vain, Margery was right this is her relationship and it doesn’t matter what others think. Dontos was cute in his own way she needed to look beneath the surface and love his heart, so she swallowed whatever fear she had and got on top of him and straddled him, leaning in to kiss him. “Wow Sansa what’s happening?” He asked confused. At most they would usually make out but she was taking it further tonight. “I want you” she kissed him harder. The farthest Sansa had gone with a man was the night with Sandor. She thought of that moment as she kissed Dontos, it was a memory she thought about most nights as she went to sleep, she enjoyed that night and she knew that tonight would be the chance to do it all again but with her partner this time.

She pulled of her dress and revealed her naked body to him. “Wow” was all he said. She shushed him with a kiss and he lay her down on her back “are you sure you want to do this? Tell me if I hurt you, I know it’s your first time being touched by someone, right?” He stroked her face and looked into her eyes, she couldn’t lie, she could feel her face tense as he asked the question, she knew he saw it “I’ve had someone pleasure me before” she said shyly “was it that fool Joffrey?” “No, no just a guy but, we didn’t go no further” “okay well how about I lick you down bellow, we can start from there?” Dontos was a virgin too, and he began licking her vagina. Sansa closed her eyes to get into the zone. But it was weird why didn’t she feel the way she did when Sandor done it? ‘He was so much better at this’ she thought but it could also be that Dontos clearly never heard of foreplay. He licked her and her vagina kept drying up “is that good?” “Yes” she said simply. ‘I need to start enjoying this or he will notice I’m faking it’ she thought back to when Sandor done it, the way he left kiss trails down her body, and left her gasping for him to fill her up with his tongue. Suddenly Sansa was bucking her hips against Dontos’ tongue and moaning to the heavens “oh my god, yes!!!” Sandor has took more time to turn Sansa on, Dontos wasn’t prepared but he was inexperienced, She arched her back and Dontos was clearly very pleased with himself when he sat up. “Was I that good?” Sansa opened her eyes and saw Dontos before her, “yes that was great” she smiled. Unfortunately now she saw Dontos hard as a rock for her, she had no idea what to do with him, she just wanted to sleep now. But he had pleasured her and he was already pulling his boxers down, “you don’t mind finishing me do you?” He asked. “Not at all” she smiled and took him in her hand. It felt strange touching a man there, what the hell was she supposed to do with it? He moaned instantly and came instantly too, a couple strokes and he was done, his seed spilling onto her hand. “I love you Sansa” he whispered into her ear. She didn’t reply. Her mind went too Sandor, she knew if he said those words she could say it back in a heartbeat, she was angry, how could she still feel love for him, she had a great guy here who would look after her, but she couldn’t help it. What would she do if Sandor was the one who was spending the night, she wished it was him who was here, as much as she wished she’d actually moved on, she realised she was in love with Sandor and there was nothing she could do about it. Then she cried. “Sansa? What’s wrong? I’m so sorry what happened?” “He was panicking he held her close. “My life is a mess” she sobbed against him. “You’re so strong Sansa you’ve been through a lot and what we just done stirred up old feelings, but I’m here and I really love you, I can’t see myself loving anyone but you” he was getting it all wrong but she agreed anyway, she couldn’t tell him the truth, that she was in love with another man who was old enough to be her father. But she was utterly in love with him and she had been lying to herself to get over him but now it was too late and she had let him go already. She thought that getting into a relationship with someone would help her move on, there are millions of boys her age she was bound to find someone, but how could she find better when she already had the best?


	15. Little Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I just want to thank anyone who enjoyed this story, it was my first Sansan one and I’ve learnt a lot from writing chapter one and it makes me even more excited too start writing my second story, I have lots of ideas that I can’t wait to get started on ASAP so if you liked this story I’m sure you will like my next ones even more, this story was sort of like a training baby for me and now I’m ready too get stuck into a new Sansan story, as ever if you’ve enjoyed please let me know it really inspires me to keep writing when I know you guys like it <3 thank you so much x

The following days were hard for Sansa. She went to school as normal and attended her after school classes to try busy herself. She had Dontos now. He was loving and caring, Sandor wasn’t reality and it was time she learnt that. She was feeling so sick of Dontos but didn’t know how to tell him it was over without crushing his heart, and they had dinner plans at her home tonight that she couldn’t get out of. 

“Sansa what time is this boy coming round?” her mother asked as she prepared the lasagne for dinner. “He’s coming at six” she replied with little enthusiasm. In truth Sansa wasn’t all that excited, she worried what her parents would think of Dontos. “He sounds like a lovely boy and that’s what you need after that devil boy Joffrey!” her mother shook her head in anger. Sansa nodded. Yeah he was lovely but he wasn’t Sandor. 

-  
“He’s here!” Arya called answering the door, “Dontos, hi come in” she smiled. The goofy guy walked in all smiles, Cat smiled with a little confusion he wasn’t Sansa’s type at all but she ran to hug him anyway because anyone was better than Joffrey. “Where is my sweet lady Sansa” he said as courteous as ever. “I’m here” she walked into the kitchen shyly. “Wow Sansa you look lovely” he crossed the room and placed a kiss on Sansa’s cheek. She couldn’t help but cringe as her mother and sister gawked at them both. “Come follow me in to the dining room” she led him away by hand to escape her families stares. 

But being alone got Dontos excited, he pulled her close and kissed her lips. She tried to worm away and her father interrupted “well” he said. Sansa pushed away from him “Stop Dontos” she said irritated. Ned laughed at his daughters face “what’s up Sansa you seem, angry?” “I’m not” she said wiping Dontos saliva from her lips. “Father this is Dontos” “pleasure to meet you sir” Dontos took Ned by the hand in a strong shake. 

-

She hated it, she hated how perfect Dontos was. As they all sat and ate the meal, he went on about his perfect test scores and his dreams and goals, he truly was the perfect partner. But each word made Sansa feel uneasy. She just wasn’t attracted to him, it didn’t matter how good he was, he wasn’t Sandor and it felt wrong to be with anyone but him. She had to end it with him. 

“Amazing Dontos, you’ve got a bright future ahead of you and I think you’re perfect for my little girl, not that anyone is perfect for my daughter, but you’ll do” be joked. Dontos laughed “the day I met Sansa I knew she was the one”. The whole family swooned. But one look at Sansa had them all confused, she sat there completely unamused. “Sansa love are you okay?” Ned spoke. “I’m fine I’m just tired, Dontos I would like to sleep after this so I’ll walk you out once you’re finished eating” Dontos looked awkwardly, wondering what went wrong. “Oh but I’ve just got here” Ned and Cat looked at her furiously, “don’t be rude Sansa” her mother said. “Dontos you’re welcome to stay” Ned added in. “Fine, stay, ill go” Sansa got up and went to her room leaving them all behind at the table, she couldn’t care less that Dontos was her guest, she wanted him gone and couldn’t bear to lead him on any longer. She was angry at her father now. 

There was a knock on her door. It was her father. “Sansa that boy is embarrassed down there, what’s up? Don’t you like him?” He sat on her bed and looked at her with worry. She looked at him “He’s perfect.. everything YOU want” she said folding her arms. Ned stared shocked, “what is this attitude you have, if you don’t like the boy, tell him, it’s not about what I want, what do you want?” Sansa laughed “oh it’s not about what you want? You want me to do what I want? Father I’m in love and I can’t have what I want!” She sat up and tears leaked from her eyes. “You’re in love? You’ve got a funny way of showing it, that boy is wondering if you’re gonna cook him and eat him for dinner” he laughed. “No no, I’m not in love with Dontos!.” She shook her head furiously, “I’m in love with Sandor! even though I’m 18 now I still respect your wishes and torture myself to love someone who I don’t love at all! But I’ve had enough now father!” She stood and pulled a bag out “Sansa what are you doing?” “If you won’t let me be with Sandor then I’m leaving” “what do you mean leaving? You’re gonna run away and live with him in that town? What about school?” Ned was just as angry as Sansa now. “Father I love you, but I’m really starting to get angry at the fact that I’m a woman now and can’t love who I want to love!” “Sansa for Christ’s sake he is too old!” “Father he is kind, loving and I know he would be good too me, please think about how he saved me and helped us with the trial, he’s a good man” she held her fathers arms in desperation, he looked at her silently “Sansa” he shook his head. “Father please you know it’s true! Sandor is good, give him a chance” “look I’ve told you I like the man, but Sansa why would a man like him want you, there’s only one reason I can think of and it repulses me, I can’t allow it!” He stood abruptly, her arms falling to her lap, “father you will loose me and I mean it, I can’t not be with the man I love, I’ve tried, but I can’t, Sandor is my best friend above all else, he makes me laugh and smile when all I can think about is Joffrey and Meryn, he makes me feel appreciated after they made me feel so worthless” she broke down shaking “father please I can’t loose my family” she struggled to breathe as she panicked, Ned was disgusted with himself, he loved his child and only wanted to protect her. He went to her and hugged her, stroking her head “shush now love, I don’t want too loose you either, if this will make you happy I’ll try it because I love you, you’re a young woman now, you’ve been through more than most for your age, i can’t stand and watch you hurt because of me.. come on” he stood and pulled her with him “father are you saying I can be with him?” “Yes” he said bluntly. Sansa jumped on to him and hugged him “thank you” 

Ned wasn’t amused but if it made her happy he knew he would have to try, Sandor was trustworthy so far. Sansa bolted from the room and opened the door, Dontos stood behind it. “Dontos” she said standing back, eyes wide. “You’re in love with someone else?” He looked at her heartbroken, “yes Dontos I am, I’m sorry I led you on I just thought I was over him but I wasn’t” she wanted to be away from this situation but she had to deal with the consequences from her actions. But he didn’t stay “I’m gonna go” Dontos ran down stairs, “Dontos wait!” She called. But he was gone just like that, he was distraught she could see it on his face, but she knew long term this would be better for them both, she felt awful for him and guilty about her extreme excitement over her father granting her wish to be with Sandor. So for now she didn’t care, she was on top of the world, no matter how selfish she felt.

Sansa waited ten minutes so Dontos was out of site and ran to get the next bus to Willowbay and into the village. It was 7:30pm and getting quite dark but she didn’t care. She got on the bus and set her backpack beside her and listened too her most happy songs she was so excited to see him. She felt like she was in a romance movie about to get her happy ending. 

The bus arrived 40 mins later and she jumped out into the village street not caring who saw her. She knew Sandor would be getting out of work any minute now. So she waited by his car. She stood anxiously, ‘what if he says no?’ It had been two months maybe he moved on?

-

His shift had ended and like clockwork he came out the door. “Sansa? What are you doing here” he looked confused but she could see the corners of his mouth smile. “I’m here for you Sandor. I want to be with you, my father said yes!” She smiled. Sandor said nothing, he looked at her and lowered his brows. She could feel her heart crack. 

He took one big step to her and grabbed her by the arms. “Where have you been the last two months girl!” He growled “I’m sorry it’s just-“ and then he interrupted her “i don’t care you’re here now” he pressed his lips to her passionately as though he waited for this moment all his life. The butterflies swarmed in her stomach and she melted into his kiss.

Sandor lifted her into the car, “come on we can talk in my home” 

The drive home was great it was as though no time had passed, Sansa had never felt so comfortable with someone in her whole life, she could be herself with him, she knew he loved everything about her. 

She filled him in about Dontos, “the tonight he came for dinner and after he hears me and my father talk he ran out and I ran straight for you” “thank fuck, Mr. perfect ain’t getting my woman” she snarled. “Can’t believe you tried to replace me little bird, nobody will beat your old hound, am I right?” He laughed jokingly. “Nobody could ever beat you, your the one” she smiled. “The feelings mutual little bird” he squeezed her hand. 

-

They got back and talked for hours on the sofa, Sansa felt so close to him. She felt sick because she was so in love. She eventually grew tired of the talking and instead wanted his lips to be on hers instead. 

“Sandor” she moaned into his mouth, she straddled his legs and got on top of him. “I’ve waited to long to be with you again Sandor, I want you to take my virginity tonight, I couldn’t imagine it being anyone else” “Little bird” he moaned. “Well come on up stairs we can at least make it more romantic for you” 

He led her up the stairs and lit a few candles for her. She lay on the bed, her body was ready for him already. She couldn’t wait any longer, while he got the room looking romantic, behind his back she stripped down too nothing “oh Sandor” she called. He turned around to see her beautiful naked body. His jaw dropped and he ran to her and kissed her hard. She pulled him over to the bed and lay under him, they kissed with every ounce of passion in their bodies, and Sandor played with her sensitive nipples and slowy brought his fingers to her vagina, he slowly circled her clitorius and entered a finger inside her “you’re wet already little bird” her smiled. “Yes, go in” she moaned. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his fingers entering her, she moaned in his ear and brought her hand to his thighs, tickling and teasing him, she moved to his balls, lubricating her fingers she caressed his package and heard him groan hard, “Bloody hell Sansa, that’s amazing” barley able to contain himself, “Sansa I’m not going to last very long, lie back and relax” he moved her hands from his balls and moved his head down to her vagina, licking it slowly and sensually in a circular motion, he heard her moans and her legs jolted against him. She could feel herself peaking, “Sandor go in, go in” “are you sure?” he whispered “yes I need you now!” She demanded. He brought his member to her entrance and slowly thrusted in. It wasn’t as painful as she feared. They both clenched their eyes in sheer pleasure, thrusting in and out of her in smooth, wet, movements both reached their climax in harmony. Sandor lay on top of Sansa as his cock pulsed inside her. She hugged him tight wanted to lay this way forever. 

“Little bird I’ve waited so long to be in you” he kissed her all over her face making her giggle. “I can’t believe how good that was” she sighed. “Well if you want to be my girlfriend we can do it anytime you like” he laughed. “You want me too be your girlfriend?” She smiled. ”From the first moment I met you I wanted you to be my girlfriend, so what do you say?” 

“I say yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any questions let me know and make sure too keep any eye on my page for my next Sansan Fic ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think?! Don’t be afraid to leave me a comment and I’ll get back to you👏🏼 Any feedback would be great💖


End file.
